The Spare Ticket
by SupremeStarscream
Summary: Kaminari has a spare ticket to a concert when his original partner can't go. Who is he going to bring with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Spare Ticket**

"Are you ready Mineta?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kaminari."

"OK, then on 3. One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

No sooner had they both shouted three did the two boys start frantically calling the hotline to the "Hatsune Miku Spring Time Concert" for the free two tickets. It was early April and the concert was giving away some free tickets in various districts in order to drum up publicity and the two teen heroes-in-training were determined to get the two tickets.

"Hello? Did I get it?" " _You are number number 666 please try again_." The automatic response gave Mineta."

"DAMN IT! Why did they have to make the number 1000?!" the miniature hero screamed.

"Dude stop complaining and keep calling!" His blond friend told him without looking up from redialing.

"Hey keep it down in-"

"SHUT UP JIROU!" both teens yelled at their friend. Normally they wouldn't react in that way, especially to the one girl in class who would attack them for offending her, but they were on a mission. A mission truly deserving of heroes… at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

Normally the hearing hero wouldn't take that from the two of them but she didn't care enough to argue. Instead she just signed and plugged her organic earjacks into her phone to listen to anything but them while she ate her pizza. "Fine. Your funerals."

"You are number 1000. CONGRADULATIONS!" the automatic said into Kaminari's ear.

"YES! I DID IT! WHOO!" The young electric hero shouted while punching the air. "We're going to the concert little buddy!" The two teens were jumping up and down with joy making a mess of the communal room of their dorms.

"Good so now you both can shut up and DIE ALREADY!" the blond spikey haired Bakugo shouted from the kitchen. "We've been hearing you two calling that stupid number all day. Shut up already before I kill you both!" Out of everyone Bakugo was the one most annoyed by the noise they were making.

"Seriously you two are quite loud. Some of us are trying to study." Iida said adjusting his glasses but not looking up from his textbook. "Congratulations on winning, but please try to be more considerate." He finished.

The two teen heroes had been spending the day calling the hotline but instead of doing it in either of their rooms they decided to do it in the communal room. It was a large room with high walls, a spacious kitchen, and plenty of room to move around. It was a popular place for its Class 1-A occupants to spend their leisure time other than their rooms. Unfortunately it also made it easy for sound to travel and the two heroes-on-a-mission had been loud all day in their quest.

"Who is having this concert anyways? Ribbit." Asui asked from in front of the TV, putting her finger to her frog-like chin quizzically.

"Isn't it that hologram girl?" Mina asked from next to Asui, pointing her pink finger at her classmate while she did.

"Hatsune Miku, yeah and there's a whole band and they're good singers, and have their own personalities, and-" Kaminari tried to explain excitedly but was cut off by bakugo punching him on the head.

"WHAT?! She's not even REAL?! Wow I knew you two were sad sorry sacks of failure but that just takes the cake! HAHAHA!" Bakugo was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"Ow! Hey man what's your deal? You don't need to hit me! Sheesh." Kaminari said rubbing his head.

It took Bakugo a few moments to stop laughing before answering "Oh don't act like I hit anything _important_ Number 20." Bakugo sneered at his friend mocking him for his last place standing from the midterm.

"Besides hitting the grape would have gotten one of his balls stuck to my hand." Stopping to look at the small boy he continues "You may have more 'balls'" Bakugo made air quotes while he said "balls" "but you still have no di-"

"That's enough Bakugo. Seriously sheesh let them enjoy their win," The voice belonged to the red haired, and hard working, Kirishima who was walking into the room with a towel over his shoulders and a faint sweat covering him indicating he had finished working out.

"You don't even care so why taunt them?" he finished by crossing his arms.

It took Bakugo a moment of glaring at his 'best friend' before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back to the kitchen to finish his bell pepper lunch. "

"Thanks Kirishima. Bakugo has a way to bring down your mood," Mineta thanks their sharp tooth friend.

"Don't mention it dude. Have fun at the thing and get me a shirt will ya?"

"We'll try but no promises. Those things are expensive."

"You don't get a free shirt with them?" Their pointy tooth friend confusingly asked.

"Nah dude. Just the tickets to get in. Food, drinks, merch, everything else we gotta buy. Sucks but the tickets cost the most so it evens out." Kaminari told his friend while sliding onto the couch next to Uraraka who had been quiet the whole time.

"Man that's weak! You guys should get at least a free shirt. A mug even. Something!" He said throwing his arms into the air, almost dropping his towel.

"That's true but I'm not complaining! We got our free tickets, we got that day off, and Kaminari and I have enough money saved up for snacks that we're sneaking in. We're going to have a blast at the concert!" Mineta said with so much enthusiasm it was almost contiguous. At least it would have been had he stopped right there.

"With so many people at the concert there's bound to be a few girls wearing skirts that will be easy to peek under." The perverted hero drooled onto the floor as he said it causing the others except for Kaminari and Iida to groan. Kaminari because he's used to it and Ilda because he had stopped listening a long time ago.

"Settle down there tiger. We got the tickets so let's go get something to eat. I couldn't' eat at breakfast or lunch because I was worried we wouldn't win and now I'm starving!" As if on cue his stomach growled.

"Yeah me too. Let's go out and eat. I rather not eat near Bakugo right now."

Nodding Kaminari went to the stairs to get his wallet before stopping "Anyone else want to come?"

"No thank you I'm not hungry." Iida answered but he still wasn't looking up from his book.

"I'm having dinner with Aoyama but thanks," Uraraka finally said something from her spot having been silent the entire time. Stretching as she said this she unintentionally pushed her breasts out in her loose fitting black tank top.

"Why are you having dinner with Mr. Sparkle for Uraraka?" Jirou asked while walking into the room She was wearing her black jacket and pink shirt from her costume but wearing her causal yellow shorts. With her Pepsi in her hand she took her seat next to her friend.. This was a question everyone except Iida and his book were wondering.

"He, he's helping me with… something," Uraraka tried to explain without giving details. She didn't want the others to know he was helping her with her crush on Midoriya. Despite being the one to make her feelings more pronounced he was also the only person she could talk to about the crush without floating away from embarrassment.

"Oh? What is this 'something' he's helping you with?" Mina asked with a eager smile. Mina had a strange interest in anything that _might_ be romantic.

"Nothing like that Ashido!" Uraraka quickly stated before her pink friend should start insinuating anything.

"This is pointless. Come on Kaminari let's leave before anything else happens!" Mineta shouted while running past his friend to get his wallet. Following his friend Kaminari went up to his room.

After getting his wallet Kaminari checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. Wallet? Check. iPod? Check. Phone? Check. Spare change for bus? Check. Pocket knife? Check. "Alright I got everything. Time to go." As he was walking towards the stairs he saw Yaoyorozu coming out of her room.

"Hey Yao-momo! Sup?" Kaminari greeted his classmate happily using the nickname Jirou had given her.

"Oh hello Kaminari. What was all the commotion about earlier?" Kaminari couldn't help but notice his classmate looks really cute with her hair down. He had gotten used to seeing her hair up in a ponytail during class and in costume that seeing her hair down was a surprise. A nice surprise that made her look good. She always looks good but with her hair down she looked even better than usual.

He had taken a little too long admiring her change in appearance that he didn't answer right away and she asked him a second time.

"Huh? Oh yeah the noise from earlier. Mineta and I won a contest to get free tickets for this concert in two weeks."

"Concert? What kind?"

"It's one with the Hatsune Miku. She's not real she's a hologram and she has a band that's also holograms but they're programmed to have personalities so they're almost life like. They're super cute and super cool!" Kaminari always got excited when explaining Hatsune Miku to others.

"They're… not real Then how do they…?" Yaoyorozu asked in a really uncertain voice, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah I know it's hard to follow, "Kaminari flashed his big smile while rubbing the back of his head. He felt sheepish too for forgetting not everyone understood the appeal. "Here, let me text you the website so you can check out their 'about' page." He offered already pulling his phone out. A moment later the text was sent. He heard a ping from within her room letting him know she got it.

"Thank you Kaminari, but couldn't you just explain it to me?" the raven haired beauty asked and usually Kaminari would relish getting to not only spend time with a beautiful girl but get to explain one of his favorite singer's to her, but unfortunately there was something more important he had to do. Something more primal… he needed to eat.

"Sorry I would but I'm going to go out and eat with Mineta. We got into a bit of a tiff with Bakugo and would rather eat out. Don't want to spend too much time here right?" He explained but then got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you come with us? I can explain it to you with Mineta's help. I get too excited and he can take over when that happens." Kaminari was proud of his idea.

"Hmm? Mineta huh? I'm going to have to pass. Thanks anyways." Yaoyorozu tried to be dismissive without being rude and was thankful Kaminari didn't pick up that she didn't want to spend time with Mineta. How the small grape themed hero-in-training could have friends despite his perverted tendencies was beyond her. She got the feeling Kaminari wouldn't have helped trick her and the other girls in class into wearing those cheerleader outfits without Mineta's influence.

"Oh really? Alright some other time then. Later!" Not noticing her avoidance of his best friend he left without another word. As soon as he got to the ground level again he was greeted to a waiting Mineta who looked cross.

"What took you man? I swear you're like a girl you take twenty minutes to get your wallet." Mineta had a tendency to get angry when he's hungry but luckily Kaminari was used to it.

"Sorry man got caught up talking to Yao-momo." He decided not to mention she turned down an offer to join them.

"Oh really? What did you guys talk about?" No matter how hungry he was Mineta was _always_ up for talking about Yaoyorozu.

"Just about all the noise from earlier and explained the concert and Miku to her."

"What, that it? Lame, I wanted some juicy bits." Mineta had already lost interest and started towards the door.

Once they left the dorms they caught a bus and went to their favorite fast-food restaurant. They ended up buying too much food but they didn't care. Leftovers meant they won't have to cook breakfast in the morning.

"Dude, I just can't wait to finally see Miku in person!" Kaminari practically shouted in between bites of his burger.

"I hear ya man this is going to be so much fun!" Mineta said equally as loud while slurping his soda. "We may have wasted our entire day but in two weeks it'll all be worth it."

"No kidding. Now that we got the tickets nothing is going to stop us now!" The two high fived at that statement. Nothing would stop them.

*Two weeks later*

"Alright class is dismissed everyone but Mineta can go." Mr. Aizawa said in his usual deadpan voice. As per usual he was dressed in his jumpsuit and looked as scruffy and sleepy as ever. Curious at why his friend had to stay Kaminari stuck around.

"I said you can go Kaminari." Mr. Aizawa didn't even look at Kaminari while saying this.

"I know but I'm saying."

"Whatever."

"What's up Mr. Aizawa? Am I in trouble or something?" Mineta asked confused.

"Yes but you have a chance to solve it," Mr. Aizawa had this way of saying anything without you ever knowing if it's good or bad news.

"What, did I do?"

"I'll be frank with you Mineta. You failed your final," Mr. Aizawa said all this without changing his posture or tone of voice, but he did give it a minute to sink in before continuing. "Luckily for you though with everything that's happened this year the school has decided to allow you to retake it this Saturday." Mr. Aizawa finished with some good news.

"What?!" I have to retake the finals on Saturday!?" Mineta was practically having a panic attack.

"Not just any Saturday dude but the day of the concert!" Kaminari was almost as mortified as his friend. He had wanted to go with his friend.

"Is there any other day I can take it? Why a Saturday anyways?"

"Sorry but no and Saturday was picked since it's so close to the final happening and all the information is still fresh. That and the school feels like giving a punishment on top of a second chance is a good way to give you an incentive to try harder next time." He calmly stated.

"No way. How am I the only one who failed?"

"You're not. You'll have Saito, Sero, Koda, and Hagakure for company." Why Mr. Aizawa was so casually letting Mineta (and Kaminari) know who failed was beyond the small student.

Kaminari was expecting to hear his name called and asked why it wasn't. He was also surprised that Koda's name was called. Big guy was creepily quiet but he was decent at tests.

"You actually didn't fail Kaminari. You passed, barely, but still passed. Better from midterms but do try harder next time so you don't scoot by the skin of your teeth.

Despite being sad, knowing his best friend will be able to go to the concert made Mineta feel a little better but not that much. He had wanted to go to the concert so badly and now that he couldn't go he was despondent. Arguing would be pointless so instead of wasting energy trying Mineta gathered his things and left.

Mineta didn't say a thing for the rest of the day and Kaminari kept trying to talk to him to get him to talk and tell him something, anything. He was so quiet that even Jirou asked if he was OK.

At the end of the day Kaminari had finally gotten Mineta to speak up to ask what the plan was.

"Plan? Isn't it obvious Kaminari? There is no plan for us to go. You have to go now. Take my ticket, find someone to go with, and go. Have fun. It'… it's too late for me." Mineta said all this in such a way as to sound like he's going to be executed.

"How am I supposed to find someone to go with me on such short notice?! It's Thursday night man and it's on Saturday! I only have a day to find someone!" Kaminari was freaking out at this.

"Well you better start looking man. There's nothing I can do. Good luck buddy, I need to go study." And with that Mineta walked slowly up to his room to begin his slog through his notes to see if he could pass his final.

All Kaminari could do was watch and try to think of what he's going to do now. "Oh man what am I going to DO?!" Grabbing his head in annoyance Kaminari looked at the clock he saw it was late. " _Settle down Denki_." Kaminari thought to himself. " _Get some sleep and try fresh in the morning_." With that final thought Kaminari went to his room to sleep and hope and pray he figures something out.


	2. The Search Begins

**The Search Begins**

" _OK Denki you can do this. Don't sweat it, don't over think it. All you have to do is find one person to go with you to a concert. But who?_ " Kaminari thought to himself as he sat on his bed, still in his pajamas.

Kaminari hadn't gotten much sleep since he could not stop thinking about his problem. Just a day ago he was all set to go to a concert with his best friend but now said best friend had failed his finals and could no longer go. To make matters worse he still had to go to class. Groaning Kaminari got off his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

While walking down the hall to the bathroom he wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into Kirishima who was standing in the usual line to use the bathroom in the morning.

"Hey watch it man!" The pointy tooth hero shouted at his blond friend angrily. Despite being one of the chillest members of class Kirishima was not a morning person.

"Sorry dude, my bad," Kaminari apologized taking the bad attitude in stride. Having spent so much time around Bakugo had made it easier for him to do this. His natural laidback nature helped too. "I was thinking."

"About what? You don't think that hard wide awake, especially not in the morning." Kirishima had gone from angry to curious at his friends change in usual morning, zombie-like state.

"You know what happened with Mineta right?"

"Yeah he failed the final with Sero, and a few others. What about it?"

"He has to retake it tomorrow and tomorrow is the concert so now he can't go!" Kaminari didn't mean to shout the last bit but he was upset."

"Dude calm down. It's too early for noise." Kirishima said, wincing and turning away from him.

"Yeah blondie so CRAM IT!" Yelled Bakugo who was in front of Kirishima and somehow Kaminari had missed that.

"Sorry about that guys I'm just freaking out a little bit." Kaminari said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and embarrassed at his outburst.

"Do you actually _need_ to have two people go or can you go by yourself?" Kirishima asked without turning around.

"Well no I can go by myself but the idea of going by myself sounds boring and it's better to go with someone. If I can't find someone I'll go by myself but still."

"Well good luck man. Hope you can find someone." Despite his appearance and the nature of his quirk Kirishima can be quite kind.

Kaminari was about to thanks his friend but at that moment Sero came out of the bathroom. "Move it Stretch arms!" Bakugo yelled as he grabbed Sero by the shirt and pulled him out of the way to rush into the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too Bakugo! Dick." Sero said angrily and showing a lot of his shiny white teeth, to his hotheaded classmate.

"Hey man. Sorry to hear you failed the final." Kaminari greeted his friend with a wave.

"Don't remind me dude. I failed both times I don't believe it. You of all people passed!" Sero pointed at Kaminari at the end making the blonde boy a little annoyed.

"Come on man I'm not dumb. I just suck at tests!" Kaminari angrily defended himself, balling his hands into fists.

"I know Kaminari, I know. I'm just mad I failed again. Sorry." Sero hung his head, not looking at his friend when he apologized.

No longer angry Kaminari was about to try to comfort him but Sero turned and walked away before he could. He was about to follow when Kirishima's stuck his arm out in front of him.

"Don't. He needs to be alone right now."

Wanting to help his Sero but knowing Kirishima was right, Kaminari sighed and went back to his spot behind Kirishima. They didn't say anything for a little bit but then Kaminari got an idea.

"Hey Kirishima you wanna come with me to the concert?"

"I dunno. Go to a concert with another guy? Sounds kinda gay." Kirishima gave him a cocky smile over his shoulder causing Kaminari to laugh. Part of the reason the two got along so well was their shared love of risqué humor.

"Seriously man you want to come?"

"I would dude seriously but I already promised to help Ojiro move tomorrow." He said while putting his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"What? I didn't know he was moving. Is he going to leave the school? Why didn't he ask me for us? What?" Kaminari was freaking out again because he liked Ojiro and enjoyed playing with the tuft of his tail in class.

"Relax man it's nothing big like that!" Kirishima had to turn around to calm Kaminari down this time. "His parents are moving across the city to be closer to his dad's work and he's not leaving the school or anything like that. His folks just need help moving stuff."

"Oh," Kaminari felt relieved hearing this, but there was still one thing. "Why didn't he ask me for help?"

"He was going to ask you but he overheard you guys talking about studying and he didn't want to bother you for that. I'm surprised you studied at all but you passed." Kaminari would have been happy had Kirishima didn't mention the last part.

"I would have gone to Yao-momo's again but she didn't offer this time and I didn't want to ask." Kaminari recalled what caused him and Mineta to have to make study plans of their own.

"Who-oh yeah Yaoyorozu. Man I don't know how you get away with using other people's nicknames," Krishima said leaning back against the wall.

"Eh no one says I _can't_ use their nicknames, and they haven't stopped me so no reason not to. Isn't that right Kacchan?" Bakugo had just come out of the bathroom giving Kaminari the perfect opportunity to ask.

Glaring at Kaminari menacingly but not answering Bakugo just walked back to his room.

"See? No answer means yes." Kaminari said smiling smugly at his redheaded friend.

"Yeah sure whatever man haha!" Krisihima conceded while good naturedly laughing and going to into the bathroom.

*Later*

Kaminari was sitting in class, not listening to Mr. Aizawa while he kept thinking about what he was going to do with his spare ticket. At breakfast he asked Tsuyu, but she said no in her usual blunt manner. Same happened with when he asked Shoji and Iida on the way to class. Neither were fans of music in general and for some reason that scared Kaminari who walked away slowly without taking his eyes off of them for fear they'd steal his love of music.

The lunch bell ringing jogged Kaminari out of his thoughts and the rumbling of his stomach made him push the problem of the spare ticket out of his mind. " _Food first, ticket later_." Kaminari thought to himself as he went to the cafeteria.

" _OK who can I ask next?_ " Kaminari thought to himself as he drank his chocolate milk. He was eating alone at lunch so he could think more easily. He usually ate with his friends but he always ended up talking and eating and anything he had planned went by the wayside.

" _Can't ask Hagakure since she's retaking the final. Too bad, she's fun. Saito, Koda, and Sero too. Ojiro is moving and Kirishima, Midoriya, and Uraraka are all helping him. Iida, Asui, and Shoji are all 'nos' so who does that leave?"_ Kaminari went over who he's asked so far and who was unable to go.

Putting down his now empty carton of chocolate milk he leaned over the table and started to think. He hated thinking. Thinking was hard. " _Damn it! Why did Mineta have to fail_!" Kaminari angrily thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and grabbed his head in frustration.

Letting go of his head and looking forward Kaminari saw someone he hadn't thought about asking yet. He didn't think they'll say yes but it was worth a try. Plus he's one of the few people in class Kaminari hasn't had a lot of time to talk with. Getting his tray he walked over to the only other table with a lone student. His fellow classmate Tokoyami.

"Hey Toko. Sup man?" Kaminari greeted the bird-headed boy cheerily.

"Hello Kaminari. Surprised you're not eating with your group of friends for once." Tokoyami greeted in what Kaminari thought was a friendly manner but his deep voice, perpetual brooding, and lack of eye contact made him look aloof.

"You noticed that?" Kaminari asked while taking his seat opposite his bird-headed classmate.

"Hard not to since you're usually seat with enough people to take up at least one entire table." Tokoyami stated matter-of-factly looking at Kaminari this time.

"Oh so you've been watching me?" Kaminari snarkly asked smiling smugly at Tokoyami.

"Uh that's not what I-I was," Tokoyami tried to explain himself, his eyes getting wide and his demeanor changed from calm and collected to rustled.

"Ha-ha don't worry about it Bud I'm just messing with you!" Kamiari laughed at his friend to help disuse the situation. He liked seeing Tokoyami off balanced like this. Something about his head and being unsure was amusing to the blonde hero.

"I was actually going to ask you something," He finished going back to his original purpose.

"Uh, um sure. Ask." Tokoyami was happy to change the subject even though he was sure Kaminari was going to ask about his head. He was used to it but he was still annoyed. Not at the personal subject but at being asked the same thing so many times. It's a genetic mutation. Happens all the time, and some people had really weird heads, but for some reason he's the only one to ever get asked it.

"Do you want to go to the Hatsune Miku concert with me?" Kaminari asked both so bluntly and unexpectedly to what Tokoyami was used to.

"Wh-what?" Tokoyami wasn't sure he heard right.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the concert with me. I have this spare ticket. I was originally going to go with Mineta but he failed the final and has to retake it tomorrow. Oh yeah the concert is tomorrow and Mineta has to take the final at the same time so he can't go. Sorry to spring it on you so all of a sudden. I got slapped with it yesterday and have been trying to find someone to go with me all day." Kaminari went into a long backstory to paint a clearer picture.

Tokoyami had only heard the first part and stopped listening after the Mineta part. He didn't stop listening to be rude but out of surprise. He had never been invited to go anywhere with someone before. A girl asked him to walk her home once but that was because she was afraid to walk home at night alone.

Kaminari on the other hand was asking him just to go as company. The two have barely ever spoken to each other. To be honest Tokoyami was a little jealous of the electrical hero. It was so easy for him to slip into conversations and make friends that he was never alone. Tokoyami had been mostly alone. He could never truly be alone due to Dark Shadow but other people for company was something he wanted.

After a couple moments Tokoyami cleared his throat and answered. "I thank you for your offer but I'll have to decline. So many people, loud noises, lights everywhere, sorry but I can't do those things. Thanks anyways."

Tokoyami added the extra thanks hoping to show he was actually grateful for the offer. He hoped he kept his tone even and didn't let the regret leak in. He did want to go but due to Dark Shadow all those factors would make it too difficult for him to go and to actually have a good time. It would be like this. He's finally asked to go somewhere and he can't go because of his quirk. Great for fights but bad for social interactions.

"Oh man really? That's too bad, could have used it to get to know each other better too. Thanks anyways. Oh hey one more thing," Kaminari asked the question so quickly it took Tokoyami a second to register it.

"Yes?"

"Hey Dark Shadow! You up to going with me?" Kaminari called with both hands cupped to make his voice louder.

At being asked the living quirk that was Dakr Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's chest.

"Finally! Someone asks MY opinion on something!" The shadow with his hands cupped to its face in a mocked surprised gesture.

"D-Dark Shadow we talked about this!" Tokoyami was both angered and embarrassed at his quirk just "popping out" on its own like that. Too many times before UA had he been singled out by teachers for this action.

"But he asked me a question! I never get asked questions! It's always the 'Tokoyami show featuring Dark Shadow.'" The quirk whined.

"The question was a joke since you can't go anywhere I don't go and I'm not going to the concert so get back in!" Tokoyami ordered his quirk, not liking how the entire lunchroom had stopped eating to look at them.

"Fiiiine. BUT ONE THING FIRST!" Dark Shadow turned to Kaminari before Tokoyami could argue. "No thanks. I don't like big crowds or too many lights. Good luck finding someone though." The quirk added as a small token of thanks for being considered.

"Alright thanks anyways guys. You made me feel better so finding someone will be easier now. Later!" Kaminari flashed his trademark (he's meaning to get it trademarked) smile and gave the living quirk and his classmate a thumbs up, that Dark Shadow actually returned with what he thinks was a smile and left the cafeteria.

While he didn't get someone to go with him yet talking to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had put the teen into a good mood and made him redouble his efforts at finding someone to go with him.

"Let's see after lunch I have free period so I'll go to the usual place and ask if anyone in the group wants to go." Kaminari thought, planning ahead. Being in a good mood made it much easier to think for him.

Heading to the usual spot for student on their free period Kaminari continued his search. Said usual spot was at a large cherry blossom tree near the far corner of the school. The area around the tree was large enough to hold about 20 students but also smaller spots to hold fewer numbers. It wasn't rare to see couples sitting in the smaller areas making out while larger groups got together to study. Other kids, like Kaminari, Mina, Mineta, and others used the spot to hang out.

Surveying the area Kaminari looked for anyone he knew. Eyes lightening up a little bit with his quirk he sees who he was hoping to see. His fellow classmate, and bottom of the class in grades, Mina Ashido was sitting under the cherry clossom. The pink, acid using girl was Kaminari's favorite in class among the girls. Mina was the only one who Kaminari felt like she wasn't looking down on him whenever taking a test. After they failed test she was always up to joining him for pity parties and then doing karaoke, and walking home together.

Best of all she didn't mind Mineta tagging along. Granted she didn't want to invite him due to his… antics but she never complained about him being there beyond a groan.

Kaminari enjoyed her company so much that he wasn't surprised to realize one day that he had an actual crush on her. With so many things in common, her happy, fun-loving personality, break dancing skills, and her not minding his best friend it wasn't surprising. "She's like Hagakure." Kmainari thought out loud to himself. Big difference is while they both made you happy, Mina is the one that makes you want to go out and actually do things.

" _No one better to ask and no better time than now_!" Kaminari thought to himself determinedly, psyching himself up to it. Walking over to her he called out, "Hey Mina! How ya doing?"

"Oh hi Kaminari! I'm fine. Are you as surprised as I am that we passed the final?" Mina asked energetically. Her mentioning that she was surprised they both passed the final didn't bug Kaminari like it had with the others too, another "point" in her favor.

"I know right? Bomb every test and quiz all year long and then pass the final. I'll take it!" Flashing his trademark big smile at her, Kaminari held up his hand for a high five.

"Ditto that!" Mina jumped up to meet the high five with a big more force than was necessary, causing a little pain in Kaminari's hand. He didn't mind though. He was used to it.

"Have you been getting ragged on for passing too? All the guys have been acting like I grew an extra head or something for passing. Have the girls been doing that to you too?" Kaminari asked, making small talk. He didn't want to ask right away.

"Not really. We all had a massive study group at Yao-momo's place and we all pretty much felt like we'd pass." Mina said sitting back down under the tree. Despite being April it was hot out and the grass was dry enough to sit without a blanket.

"Wait. You all had a study group at Yao-momo's and me and the other guys weren't invited?" Kaminari tried to not sound hurt even though he was.

"Oh! Yeah, that is, well, uhh…" Minda trailed off forgetting that she was told not to tell any of the guys Yaoyorozu had a girls' only study group.

"Mina, what happened? I know that 'guilty' face of yours. Come on, spill it or I'll tickle you again." Kaminari threatened raising his right hand as it crackled with electricity. He had taken to "shock tickling" Mina whenever he caught her lying to him. It was surprisingly good quirk training with how much electricity to use to just tickle. Best part was how much fun it was.

"OK! OK! I give just please stop wiggling your fingers at me!" Mina begged, putting her hands up while backing away. She knew all too well what Kaminari would do to her if she didn't spill the beans. Normally she liked being tickled by him, enough so that she even purposely lied about small things to him to get the "shock treatment" as she called but this time was different.

Putting down his hand and into his pant pocket he waited. "Go on."

Taking a deep sigh Mina patted the ground next to her for Kaminari to sit which he did. Taking another moment to try and figure out how to word things was trickier. She had taken a little too long for Kaminari's liking though so he gave her a small, ticklish shock to the small of her back causing her to yelp and jump up. Unfortunately she was loud and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them, embarrassing Mina further.

"Jeez let a girl think will you?!" Mina tried to scold her friend who was giving her his smug smile he first gave to Bakugo on their way to the USJ.

"You've had long enough so TALK! Talk or it gets the shock again." Kaminari quoted Buffalo Bill while wiggling his electrified fingers at her again.

"OK, fine. The reason Yao-momo had a girls-only study group is because she wanted to get to know us all better. We never hung out outside of school and she really enjoyed the last time we had a study group at her place and she wanted to do it again. She has NOHTING against you, Sero, Ojiro, or Kirishima, or any of the other guys; she just wanted some 'girl time.'"

Mina had tried as hard as she could to not let her embarrassment seep into her voice to make things sound worse than they were. What she said was true, Yaoyorozu really just wanted to get to know the other girls better and thought only having the 6 of them at her place was a good idea. She hoped her friend believed her. Out of all the boys she enjoyed Kaminari's company the most. He was fun and always had enough energy to match her in activities. Plus he ate more than she did and it didn't make her feel like a fatty eating 3 cheeseburgers when he ate 5.

After a hour-long-minute Kaminari finally said something. "Oh I get it, that makes sense. Did you all have fun? Did you talk about yours truly?" Kaminari had taken to his faux-flirt self again, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Now, now Denki you know we had far _better_ things to talk about than you." She retorted while sitting back completely against the tree while folding her hands behind her head, returning his smug expression with one of her own.

"You all were talking about Mineta and his balls?" Kmainari answered immediately while somehow making his smug expression, which Mina had dubbed "Smuganari" even smugger.

"Oh dear god NO! HAHA!" Mina and Kaminari couldn't help but laugh at his reply. She knew Mineta was Kaminari's best friend and despite his antics Mina did like Mineta but there are better things to talk about than his balls.

"Oh man I needed that! Thanks Mina." Kaminari said after he finished laughing.

"For what? You don't have any problems going on right now do you?" Mina was a bit surprised at hearing Kaminari needed a laugh. The guy was a walking laugh factory.

"You haven't heard? You remember that Mineta and I won tickets to the concert right?" Kaminari asked and seeing her nod he continued. "Well he failed the final and has to take the make-up one tomorrow and tomorrow is when the concert is so he can't go. I'm trying to find someone to take his ticket and go with me instead but its slim goings right now." Kaminari finished and for once he didn't get a little hysterical which he was happy for.

"Oh yeah that _would_ suck," Minda said reassuringly. "Who have you asked?"

"Pretty much everyone. I asked Kirishima this morning but he's helping Ojiro move, and so are Midoriya, and Uraraka so they can't go either. I asked Asui, Shoji, and Iida and they all said no. Hagakure, Saito, Koda, and Sero all have to retake the final too so no point in asking them. I just came from asking Tokoyami, _and_ Dark Shadow if they want to come but got a no from both of them too." Kaminari felt like he needed to stress he asked Dark Shadow and refer to them as a couple instead of a single example.

"Wow it sounds like you asked the whole class already." Mina said while whistling.

"Almost but not quite." Kaminari said while pulling his legs up and crossing them and turning to look Mina in the eyes. Swallowing some saliva in his throat he continued. "Mina. You want to go with me?" Kaminari didn't notice it but he had leaned in really close to her while asking and now his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Wh-what?" Mina was taken aback by Kaminari asking her with a strangely intense look in his golden eyes and his leaning into her personal space.

"I said do you want to go with me?" Kaminari answered as if he hadn't done anything odd.

"I, um, well, Denki please back up a little." Mina couldn't think straight with him so close.

"What? Oh shi-" Kaminari had just realized how close he was and backed away so quickly he forgot to uncross his legs and fell on his back, legs still crossed.

"Ack! I'm stuck! Mina help please!" Kaminari had gone form intense to his usual self again, but now he was failing his arms like a turtle on its back.

"Hold on Denki I got you!" Mina said not getting up but grabbing his legs and uncrossing them for him, allowing the boy to sit back up right.

"Well that was embarrassing. Thanks." Kaminari said with his back turned to her so she didn't see his beat red face of embarrassment. Mina was happy for that since she didn't want him to see her highly blushing face.

Not saying anything for what felt like a long time the two just sat there waiting for the other to say something. Finally Kaminari asked again. "So about going to the concert with me? What do you say?" He risked looking over his shoulder at her to get her answer.

Looking up from her lap Mina answered him. "I want to Denki, really I do but I'm sorry I can't go." She looked so hurt that even though he got a "no" from her he couldn't help but ask why.

"Why not?" Kaminari looked hurt and he was. Out of everyone he had asked she was the only one who sounded like she wanted to go but she said she "can't" go not that she didn't "want" to go. Kaminari had to know why.

"I-I already promised little Eri that I would take her to the mall, do some karaoke with her, and see that Disney movie she wants to see with her so my day is all booked. I'm so sorry Denki. If it wasn't for that I would go with you for sure." Mina didn't want to hurt his feelings but she made a promise and hope he understood.

"Oh it's for Eri huh? Well can't argue with that. Have fun Mina but more importantly make sure she has fun alright?" Kaminari said while giving Mina his thumbs up so she didn't feel bad anymore. He was still sad but he was no longer hurt since it was for Eri. Poor girl needed some happiness. Luckily for her she had Mina to do this for her so her being happy was a shoe-in.

"You're not mad?" Mina was glad he wasn't hurt anymore and his thumbs up and smile made her feel better too but she wanted to make sure.

"Not at all! I'm still sad you can't go with me but if it's for Eri, I mean come on. _How_ can I get mad at that? You take her and you two have a blast!" Kaminari was smiling so brightly Mina was sure he was using his quirk to make his teeth glow. The important thing is he's not mad. He admitted he was still sad but if he was honest about that then he was being honest about not being mad or hurt.

"Thanks for understanding Denki. Thanks for the vote of confidence too. I'll make sure she's happy and I hope you find someone!" Mina flashed her own version of his smile and thumbs up right back at him and the two started laughing again.

The bell ringing to indicate their free period was over and had to get back to class. Not saying a word the two got up left so they wouldn't be late. They may always fail their tests but they were always got to class on time.


	3. The Search Ends

**The Search Ends**

"OK Kaminari why do you think scaring a villain is the better option? Explain your answer." Mr. Aizawa asked in his usual tired manner.

Kaminari was in his last class for the day and it was his least favorite. Heroic Ethics. All the other classes at U.A. had questions with definite answers but ethics class made you think more than the others and Kaminari hated that.

Right now the question was "Which is better? Scaring a villain or put civilians at ease?" Everyone else already asked said to put the civilians at ease. Midorya, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Todoroki all said to put the civilian at ease and all gave different, but equally great answers. Even Bakugo. Although his brutal personality meant his idea was to kill the villain. Given this volatile act would have the opposite effect on the civilians. So far of all of them Kaminari was the only one to say scare the villain.

"Well, uh, I guess because it… uh does both?" Kaminari stammered out weakly.

"Are you asking me or telling me Kaminari?" Mr. Aizawa asked without giving the class time to make a comment.

"T-telling you Mr. Aizawa, Sir. I think if you scare the villain it not only starts the fight in your favor as a pro hero but eases the civilians," Kaminari repeated himself more confidentially.

"You said most of that already but tell me _why_ Kaminari." Mr. Aizawa said the last bit with the slightest tinge of annoyance, making Kaminari scared.

"Right! I mean by making the villain afraid it gives you the advantage, and lets the civilians know they're safe, Sir." Kaminari added the "sir" at the end because Mr. Aizawa had not stopped staring at him and that unnerved him. It could even unnerve Bakugo even though he would never admit it.

"Go on," was all Mr. Aizawa said.

Collecting himself and taking a deep breath Kaminari continued. "I mean by scaring the villain you put them on the back foot, give yourself a mental edge, and that'll put the civilians at ease. Nothing will make them feel better than a scared villain. A scared villain is more reassuring than a smiling hero. That way scaring the villain is the better option. It does both."

There was a slight murmur in class with the others not expecting that line of reasoning from him. Surveying the class Kaminari saw the reactions of some of his classmates. Not daring to look behind him he only saw who was in front of and beside him. He was happy to see Mina smiling and nodding impressed at him. He was slightly less happy to see Ayoama doing the same. Kaminari just can't figure that guy out and getting attention form him freaked the teen out. Shoji had one of his hands to his chin, thinking about the answer. He took a smug satisfaction at Jirou's astonished face.

"HA! So you DO have a brain inside that skull of yours Drooly!" Bakugo yelled from his seat. A compliment from Bakugo is rare even backhanded ones.

"Well duh Kacchan. Wouldn't have gotten into U.A. without it." Kaminari turned to give his classmate a smug thumbs up.

"Settle down class," Mr. Aizawa interjected to stop them. "That's a good line of reasoning Kaminari and it's also correct. By scaring a villain it will put the civilians at ease and give you an advantage going into the fight. That's no reason to let your guard down, but still, good going Kaminari." Getting praise from Mr. Aizawa was the rarest thing Kaminari could think of and he was grateful to get it.

"Thanks Mr. Aizawa! I may be a slow starter but I'm a strong finisher." Kaminari couldn't waste an opportunity like this to stroke his own ego.

"Very slow," was all Mr. Aizawa said as the bell rang, ending not only the class but the day of school as well. Kaminari was grateful for the bell as he knew he would have been laughed at had it not rung when it did.

As everyone was getting up to go Kaminari felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was he was surprised that it was Yaoyorozu.

"What's up Yao-momo?" Kaminari asked confused since he wasn't expecting anyone to stay behind to talk. Usually at the end of the last class it was a stampede to get out the door. Even Yaoyorozu herself usually tried to get out.

"Your answer, it was really good. I pride myself on thinking of every option and scenario but I never would have thought of it the same way you did. Good job Kaminari." Yaoyorozu rarely gave praise to someone else, not out of ego like Bakugo, but because she wasn't one to freely give it. For her to do so must mean she is genuinely impressed.

"Um, thanks," It was all Kaminari could say. He usually had something to say but a compliment from the smartest person in class (who Kaminari was sure was actually the smartest person in the whole school) was not something he was prepared for. He knew he wasn't "dumb" but being dead last in class in terms of grades didn't help his ego. Luckily his was strong and lively so it could take it, but it still annoyed him.

After remaining silent for a little longer Yaoyorozu spoke up again. "Are you okay Kaminari? You're not acting like yourself. Are you not feeling well?" Yaoyorozu asks concerned and already leaning forward to place her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just wasn't expecting you of all people to compliment me," Kaminari said pulling back a little, flustered by her praise and concern, a small blush on his face.

"Wh, what do you mean by that?" Yaoyorozu asked with a frown, putting her hand that was on his face to her heart. She didn't sound mad like Jirou would have, but hurt.

Seeing that Kaminari immediately tried to fix the problem he created. "Sorry! That came out wrong! I meant you being at the top of the class and me the bottom in grades, made your compliment unexpected. Like if Midoriya insulted Bakugo. He wouldn't be offended, just shocked that the guy did it." He hoped his example would make her feel better.

"Oh, is that's all? That's good I thought I might have offended you somehow." She said with a sigh of relief. How she could have thought she offended him with that was beyond Kaminari.

"Yeah no worries Yao-momo!" Kaminari said flashing his big smile and giving her a thumbs up sign. "I don't take offense easily, I mean I hang out with Kacchan after all."

Yaoyorozu couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her. "That's a very good point."

Seeing that she wasn't offended made Kaminari feel better and her laughing was a good sign things were over so he turned to leave but once again Yaoyorozu placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to face her.

"I heard you've been going around asking everyone in class to go to the concert with you. How is that going?" She asked with a curious expression on her face.

Upon being asked Kaminari remembered his task and immediately became worried again.

"Ah! I was in a good mood but now I'm worried again!" He didn't mean to but Kaminari blurted out his thoughts and did so loudly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you." Yaoyorozu said backing away holding her hands up mistaking his sudden burst as anger.

"No, no let's not do _that_ again. I'm not mad, just very worried. I asked pretty much the entire class and they all either said 'no' or they can't go." Kaminari sighed and sat back down in his desk.

"Really? Everyone? I can't believe they _all_ can't make it." Yaoyorozu stated while taking Kirishima's desk that was stationed behind Kaminari's.

"Well I not everyone. Iida, Asui, and Shoji just don't want to go but everyone else is already doing something. They're either retaking the final or doing something else. At least everyone I asked so far has." Kaminari told her to give a clearer picture.

"Who have you asked?"

"At this point it would be easier to go over who I _haven't_ asked yet."

"OK let's do that then." Yaoyorozu offered. Since she said "let's" do that instead of "you" it made Kaminari think she was offering to help so he deiced to go over his remaining options in his head.

"Let's see I haven't asked Aoyama." Kaminari decided to start with him since he looked around the now empty classroom so he could use his classmates desks to better pinpoint who he was thinking about. Having seen the sparkly hero's desk first made him the logical first choice.

"Why haven't you asked him yet? You're both like to make yourselves known," Yaoyorozu reasoned at the suggestion.

"We're not _that_ similar. That guy is so freaky with his poses and sparkling. I swear that _has_ to be part of his quirk or something. In all honestly though I think he's gay and I don't want other people to think I'm gay because I'm not so I don't plan on asking him… Does that make me a bad person?" Kaminari asked the question because he had never said that out loud and now that he did he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not.

"Some would say so but I don't. No one wants to be thought of as something they're not so I understand," Yaoyorozu told her friend reassuringly. She wouldn't admit it but she too thought their flashy classmate was gay, but like Kaminari his flamboyant tendencies made her not want to try and spend time with him to find out.

"Whew thanks Yao-momo I feel better now." He said as he felt a lump forming in his stomach release.

"You're welcome but let's not get distracted. Who else is left?"

"I haven't asked Bakugo, don't _want_ to ask Bakugo either." Kaminari went to the explosion hero next."Given his personality he wouldn't want to go anyways so no point."

"No, I don't think he would enjoy it either. Probably for the best you don't ask him." Yaoyorozu didn't even try to argue that point. Bakugo just wouldn't fit in at that kind of concert.

"Yeah no kidding. The guy is fine in small douses but not for a prolonged one-on-one setting for a long time," Kaminari couldn't help but go on a little more on Bokugo. The guy had been a thorn in his and Mineta's side the whole time ever since he found out Hatsune Miku wasn't a real person.

"Kaminari, stay focused" Yaoyorozu said causally, keeping her friend on tack.

"Oh, right. There's Todoroki but I don't know if he'd be up to it. The guy doesn't talk much especially not to me so I don't really know. What do you think? You two are friends right?" Kaminari asked the second part since as an afterthought.

Yaoyorozu pictured Todoroki in her mind, seeing his red and white hair and his cold, uninterested stare. "Yes we are, but honestly we don't really spend that much time together." Yaoyorozu told Kaminari with a deadpan look on her face that he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. He knew she wasn't but only because he knew she wasn't the type for jokes.

"Really? I thought for sure you two knew each other?" He asked puzzled.

"Why would you think that?" She asked curiously.

"It's just that, you two are, well you know." Kaminari tried to explain himself sheepishly.

"We're what? Please tell me. I don't want you thinking the wrong idea about us. If you're thinking something please say it." Yaoyorozu said with more authority than she had meant to. She hoped she didn't come off as mad but the way Kaminari phrased his question rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. It felt like he was implying something untrue.

"I, uh, what I meant was um," Kaminari didn't know how to actually say what he wanted but knew he couldn't get out of it now so he did what he usually did in a situation like this. He stopped thinking and let his mouth work on its own.

"I know you guys are both rich and all so I thought you went to the same rich kid boarding school or something like that." He said while rubbing that back of his head. Usually letting his mouth work without his brain worked out for him but now always. If he had to put it to math it had a 51-49 success rate. Not that math was a strength of his either.

"Oh I see you meant a boarding school. No we didn't. We were both home schooled, at least I was but you'll have to ask Todoroki if he was or not. Great now I'm curious on that subject." Kaminari was happy to see her smile at the last part as it meant she wasn't offended.

"That's good for a second there I thought you thought I said something rude."

"I knew you wouldn't be rude on purpose but I do wonder why you thought he and I went to the same boarding school, or that we went to one at all." She said to him with an air of wanting to know more by what he meant making him feel like he had to explain himself.

"I'm sorry I thought since you were both rich you ran in the same circle growing up and all. That's probably rude to assume that. I'm sorry if it is. Is it?" Kaminari hated to finish an apology with a question but some things just spill out of him.

"It could be but I don't take it as such. I know it's a stereotype that all rich people know each other but I'm not bothered by it. I'm training to become a pro hero. We're bound to have far worst things said and thought about us than that so letting something so small and trivial bother me wouldn't be becoming of me!" Yaoyorozu had stood up as she spoke and didn't realize she had made a mini speech on what it took to be a pro hero.

She was so inspiriting that Kaminari just had to clap at it. Upon seeing him clap though Yaoyorozu realized what she had done and sat back down and covering her face with her hands so as not to show how profusely she was blushing with embarrassment from letting herself go like that.

"Don't be embarrassed Yao-momo! That was inspirational! You could give a speech on that." Kaminari tried to reassure her with a pat on the back. Despite her rich and proper upbringing Yaoyrorzu could be quite "bouncy" when she got going without realizing it.

"Mmm" Yaoyrorozu said into her hands not looking up.

Even though he was amused at her reaction Kaminari couldn't let her bury her head in the ground, or face in her hands in this case.

"Come on Yao-momo don't be like that. You're training to be a pro hero and you're bound to end up getting more embarrassed than this. That's why you can't let something trivial like this get you down. Come on and take your hands and give me a big smile!" Kaminari tried to reassure her by repeating what she had just said and rubbing her back.

Still not looking up at him Kaminari decided to take the initiative by grabbing her wrists he started to gently pull her hands from her face. "Come on Yao-momo let me see your pretty face and give me a smile." He said to her while giving her one of his own hoping it was contagious.

It had worked and she was looking at him now but with a deeper shade of red on her face than before and it confused Kaminari. "Why are you blushing more? Was it something I said-"It had just hit him. He had said she had a "pretty face." It was true she did but he had never complimented her on her looks before and doing so while alone no less?

Feeling his own face warming up Kaminari put his own hands up to his face and buried it in them like Yaoyorozu. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes without a word said and only the ticking of the clock on the wall for sound.

After what could only have been five minutes in real time but felt much longer for the two teen heroes-in-training Kaminari spoke up.

"This right here is why I'm not asking Todoroki. I might end up saying something that he takes the wrong way and it'll lead to _this_ happening and we both don't need that. It also means I can't possibly ask Jirou since she would definitely take it the wrong way and I don't want to her to use her earjacks on me… again" Being the one more accustomed to being embarrassed made it easier for Kaminari to rebound.

"Very good reasoning Kaminari, but who does that leave for you to ask?" Yaoyorozu had recovered from her embarrassment and Kaminari's unintentional compliment. She had always been told she was beautiful and had a great smile but this was actually the first time she was ever told that by a boy her age. Sure she had been called beautiful by Mineta multiple times but his attention wasn't what she was hoping for. Granted neither was Kaminari's but the way he had tried to reassure her and how earnestly he said it was nice.

"I guess I could always ask someone from another class but I don't know anyone well enough to do that. Man I wish I had some food. It's easier for me to think if I had something to munch on." Kaminari thought out loud realizing he had gotten hungry again. Using electricity as a quirk wasn't something people thought up as a calories burner but it was.

At hearing that Yaoyorozu got up, walked back to her desk to retrieve her back, and brought it back while changing to sit in front of Kaminari now. Opening said bag she pulled out an energy bar. It was a special brand that her parents had bought for her to help with her quirk. Using lipids as a power source meant she had to eat a lot to make the objects. This energy bar was packed with many chemicals designed to help her keep her energy levels up to use her quirk. Unfortunately the bars were thick, chewy and had a habit of just sitting in her stomach like a lump of lead. She had to eat the entire thing to get the full effects and they always ended up making her thirsty.

"Here try one of these, "She offered him one of the bars.

"Ah thanks Yao-momo you're the best." Kaminari gladly took the energy bar and took a big bite out of it. Yaoyorozu was surprised to see him eat the whole thing as quickly as he did but the look on his face had her thinking.

"Do you like it?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"I… don't know. It didn't taste bad, but it was so heavy and I think it's just sitting in my stomach like I didn't chew it all the way even though I did." Kaminari told her truthfully with his arms crossed and for the first time in his life not sure if he liked something or not. It was worst than not liking something because at least then you had a solid opinion on it.

"I'm not the biggest fan of them either but they help with my quirk so I eat them." Yaoyorozu said confessed. She had always wanted to tell someone that about the energy bars and this was the best time she figured she'd get to.

"Well thanks for it either way and now that I have something in my system, I can think on it again." Kaminari wanted to get off the topic of the energy bar he ate and back to his spare ticket.

"Any luck with asking someone not from U.A.?" Yaoyorozu asked trying to widen his choices.

"Nah, no one lives close enough to do it and I asked everyone from class and none can or want to do it so it looks like I'm out of luck." Kaminari said the last part sadly as he resigned himself to having to go alone afterall.

"That's too bad Kaminari, I'm sorry. I wish you could have found someone." Yaoyorozu told him placing her hand on his shoulder as she did.

"Thanks Yao-momo I just wish there was someone else who- wait," Kaminari had stopped mid-sentence as something had just came to him as he rounded on her.

"What?" Yaoyorozu asked taking her hand off him and taking a step back as Kaminari looked at her.

"I haven't asked _you_ yet. What do you say? Want to go with me tomorrow?" Kaminari couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask the person helping him. Of all the possible people to ask Yaoyorozu had slipped his mind.

"Oh you're right! I didn't even think of myself as an option either!" Yaororzu said shocked as Kaminari at this overlooked fact. She had read the link that she had gotten from Kaminari two weeks ago and found the whole thing interesting. Holographic singers that have such realistic personalities and a legion of fans. She still didn't see the full appeal but thought of it the same as fighting villains. One thing to read about it and see it online and to actually experiencing it yourself. She wouldn't mind going now that the thought was in her head.

"I can't believe I didn't. Wow that's actually kinda funny. How about it Yao-momo? Wanna go?" Kaminari asked in a more upbeat way being more like his usual self again.

"You know what Kaminari? Yes, yes I do. I've read the link you sent me and I want to try this out first hand. Let's go together tomorrow!" Yaoyorozu said cheerfully this time being the one to give Kaminari the smile and thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT! YES! THANKS YAO-MOMO!" Kaminari was so happy that he was shouting and a little bit of electricity crackled off of him. Kaminari was so happy in fact he didn't realize he had started hugging his female classmate.

Yaoyorozu stood there frozen with her face turning red from embarrassment again. She knew he was looking for someone to go with him to the concert and would be happy when he did but she didn't expect him to be so happy that he hugged her.

She wasn't mad at him doing it just surprised. Surprised he did it and at how strong he was. She knew he wasn't weak or anything but she wasn't expecting him to have the strong arms that he did. What she was most surprised at however was that she didn't actually mind the hug and that she found herself returning it. On their own her arms had loosely wrapped themselves around Kaminari, hugging back.

The two stood in their spontaneous embrace for a minute before they heard a small cough.

"While I don't mind you two young, hearty heroes-in-training showing your affection for each other, I would like to lock up the classroom." Midnight purred at them with a seductive grin from the doorway. "Preferably without you two in it. I'd get in trouble if that happened again."

At seeing her Kaminari realized what he was doing and hastily let go of Yaoyorozu.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! See you tomorrow!" Kaminari said while standing rigidly, and then grabbing his bag and leaving before either she or Midnight could say anything more.

After he was gone Midnight gave Yaoyorozu a knowing look that indicated she wanted to say more and Yaoyorozu was thankful she didn't. Grabbing her bag to leave as well Yaoyorozu was almost out the door when Midnight said to her "Have fun with that boy tomorrow." The wink that the older hero gave her made Yaoyorozu rush out of the building even faster.

Together the two teen heroes walked side-by-side back to their dorms in silence. Neither wanted to talk about being caught hugging by Midnight. After a while Kaminari couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Yao-momo, I'm all for never speaking of that again if you are." Kaminari said without looking up from the ground.

"I am in full agreement with you Kaminari. Let's pretend it didn't happen." Yaoyorozu agreed not looking at him either.

"OK sounds good but what do we talk about now? I don't want to walk in awkward silence." Kaminari said finally looking up but still not at her.

"Well you can tell me what time I have to be ready for us to leave." Yaoyorozu suggested, her analytical mind coming back to her.

"Good thinking. The concert starts at one and the bus that takes us there leaves at twelve nineteen, so let's leave the dorms at noon. Sound good to you?" Kaminari said all this while looking up to think the steps through.

"The bus? Why not take a taxi?" Yaoyorozu asked at all the, in her opinion, unnecessary steps.

"Taxi would cost too much and they never take you the direct route. They always go the longest way possible." Kaminari had finally looked at her as he spoke. His embarrassment was gone now.

Yaoyorozu was going to say something about that but chose not to as she didn't care enough to argue. Part of her wanted to ride on a public transport bus too. She does enjoy trying new experiences.

"OK so we'll leave at noon. Plenty of time to eat and get ready. How long will it last?" Yaoyorozu asked. She had never been to a concert before and wasn't sure.

"It's supposed to last all day and have some events and little games for people to play and win prizes. Hope I get to win a couple prizes for Mineta." Kaminari said hopefully.

Yaoyorozu admired that about Kaminari. Thinking of his friends and trying to get something for them. She's not a fan of Mineta's antics but he clearly had his good points if Kaminari was going to go out of his way to try and get him a gift.

"Where do you want to meet tomorrow then?" Yaoyorozu asked so she would know where she had to be to meet him.

"I guess by the front doors would be the best place to meet. Anything else you want to go over Yao-momo?" Kaminari asked looking at her again.

"No I think that covers everything," Yaoyorozu said with her hand to her chin.

"Well if you think of anything else just ask me. We live at the same place now," Kaminari gave her a funny smile causing her to roll her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to have to put up with this all day tomorrow ha-ha" Yaoyorozu couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping her. Kaminari was a great at making you laugh.

"You'll love it and as a bonus we'll get to know each other better too." Kaminari said nodding to himself at the idea of them getting to know each other.

"That's true, yes. This _will_ be fun!" Yaoyorozu said giving Kaminari a thumbs up striking his usual pose that he takes when he does.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kaminari said with mock anger.

"And now it's mine," Yaoyorozu playfully mocked him. She now saw why her best friend Jirou does it to Kaminari.

"I dare you to strike that pose in front of Jirou." Kaminari said with a sinister smirk.

"Yeah, no I'm not doing that. Speaking of her though I'm going to go find her." Yaoyorozu said as they had made it home.

"You do that. I'm going to go find Mineta and let him know I found someone. Man I can't wait to see his face when I tell him it's _you_ I'm going with." Kaminari said with a small chuckle.

"Mmm, hmm well see you later Kaminari." Yaoyorozu said as she reached for the door handle but was stopped by Kaminari placing his hand over her own.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Yaoyorozu asked confused.

"I didn't get to properly thank you earlier. I just wanted to say thank you. I was so worried I wouldn't be able to find someone and then you said yes and I was so relived."

"I remember" Yaoyorozu said trying to keep her face straight.

"Yeeeeah, well yeah. _That_ happened. Anyways thanks for going with me. I appreciate it." Kaminari was being surprisingly serious. It was so unlike him that Yaoyorozu was somewhat taken aback. She rather liked this side of him.

"Yo- you're welcome Kaminari. I look forward to going with you tomorrow." Yaoyorozu said to her friend with a smile that he returned. Not his usual big smile but a smaller one which was for more serious situations.

The two just stood there for a moment enjoying the understanding they had but were jogged out of it by the door opening on its own. Standing in the door way was their pink alien-looking friend Mina.

"Oh there you two are! We were starting to get worried. Where have you two bee-"She stopped mid-sentence and saw their hands and her eyes went wide with excitement.

"NO WAY! Are you two? Were you guys on a date?!" Mina had gone into her "romance mode" and she was going into it at max volume. Both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari let get of each other's hands and quickly tried to explain what happened.

"No, no, no that's not what was going on between us Ashido! Kaminari and I stayed behind in class to talk and then he asked me to go with him to the concert tomorrow." Yaoyorozu spoke as much of the truth as she dared, not wanting to bring up the hug and Midnight.

"Yeah Mina that's all. No dating or hugging or anything like that! I was just thanking her for going with me since I was so worried I would have to go alone is all." Kaminari said accidently bringing up their hug in a roundabout way. Unfortunately for the two of them Mina Ashido had only heard the parts she wanted to hear in her "romance mode" state.

"Oh my god you two were _setting up_ a date! I have to tell everyone!" With that she turned and started running into the dorms yelling "You guys! Kaminari and Yaoyorozu are going on a date tomorrow to that concert he's been going on about!" She was so happy at this that she was jumping in the air every few steps she took.

"Oh god we have to stop her!" Kaminari said already racing into the dorms hoping to catch their friend.

"Before she tells the whole class!" Yaoyorozu agreed with him rushing with him to hopefully catch their friend.

A/N: Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! Have a happy new year too! This chapter is a late present from me to you all. Hope you all have good luck next year. Please don't forget to leave a review. It'll be a late Christmas present from you all to me. Hope you all keep reviewing next year! ;D


	4. Bad Morning

Kaminari woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. " _Ah man. Who is it_ this _time_?" He thought bitterly to himself.

After Mina had heard he and Yaoyrorzu were going to the concert together she ran all around their dorms saying they were going on a date. Even with Yaoyorozu backing him up most of their classmates believed their pink, alien looking friend. Both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu had to deal with the guys and girls constantly going to them for info about their "date." Mostly to congratulate him and ask her what she was thinking.

It was their best friends that gave them the worst reactions though. Mineta practically had a heart attack knowing Kaminari was the one going to get to spend so much alone time with the "hottest girl in class," as he put it. Jirou on the other hand told Yaoyorozu to blink if she needed help. The implication of that not only angered Kaminari and snapped Mineta out of his spasm but made Yaoyorozu just stare blankly at the hearing hero. Kaminari was happy he wasn't alone in thinking she had taken things too far with that.

That had the unfortunate side-effect of making the guys think about how he got her to go with him though. No matter how many times he said he had just asked her, no one bought it. He had to put up with everyone knocking on his door throughout the night to get the "real juicy details" as Sero said. That or they were trying to confirm their own warped theories about what happened. Kaminari was "this" close to gagging his toothy classmate with his own tape. The one thing going in Kaminari's favor was no one knew about the hug.

"Kaminari are you awake? It's me, Momo." he heard Yaoyorozu's soft voice from the other side.

Opening his eyes and looking at his clock to see what time was, seeing it was 7:17 in the morning he internally groaned and got up.

"Hold on. Let me put some pants on," he groggily called back, in a hushed voice to not wake the others. He didn't see any clean pants so he just put on his uniform pants that he threw into his closet that has turned into his dirty clothes hamper. With pants now on he opened his door. Usually he slept in his Pikachu pajamas but he felt the guys wouldn't like talking to him in his underwear and this would make them stop bothering him.

"Morning. I'd say good morning but after the night we had I doubt this will be good," He said from his door frame emotionlessly. He had two modes in the morning. Zombie or humorless. Neither he was proud of but he just wasn't a morning person.

Yaoyorozu stood there with her hair down, in her pajamas that looked like silk versions of the kind you see in commercials of old people sleeping, minus the hat with the puff ball at the end. That's all she did though. Stand there silently.

"What? Was that too on the nose?" Kaminari asked trying to wake up and be less stiff. His mother had told him he comes off as rude when he's humorless in the morning.

"No, not that it's just… when did you start working out so much?" Yaoyorozu asked, not looking at his face but his well toned chest and abs.

"Oh," Kaminari looked down and realized he had forgotten to put a shirt on. "Well I spend a lot of time with Kirishima and Kacchan and they like to work out a lot and well you can see the results." It was the truth and it made it easy for him to save face. He had to resist the urge to pose.

"I can indeed. Very nice," Yaoyrorzu had complimented him a second time in the same number of days. Had he been more awake he might have made a joke about her checking him out but he was too sleepy to notice the opening. She had said it impressed at his physique and not attracted to it didn't help.

"What can I help you with?" Kaminari went straight to the point, still not fully awake.

"Is now a bad time?" Yaoyrorzu asked a little put off by his unusual, gruff demeanor.

"Not really but I'm up now so what's up?" Kaminari answered in a emotionless tone.

"I can come back," She offered already taking a step back. She knew she was in no danger and he wasn't being rude, but his complete change in personality was surprisingly unsettling.

"No, no it's fine I'm just not a morning person. Sorry. What can I help you with?" Kaminari had to really dig in deep to make himself sound more like what she's used to. She wasn't used to him being like this and he had to take that into consideration.

"Well if you're sure. I don't know what to wear to the concert." She had segued into why she had knocked on his door so quickly it didn't really register for a moment.

"You really-"his question was cut off by a cold chill down his spine. "Can you come in please? I'm getting cold and all the warm air is getting out." Kaminari asked while moving to allow her to enter.

"Good thinking," She said as she walked into his room.

Upon entering his room Yaoyorozu looked around to see if anything was different from the first time she saw it on the first day they moved into the dorms. The room had changed but not because Kaminari changed anything. It changed because he hadn't kept it clean. Everywhere she looked she saw clothes, food wrapping, and an assortment of toys and other memorabilia Kaminari had collected over the years. She could still see the floor, or patches of the floor, which was good. She didn't like to walk where she couldn't see where she was stepping.

"Sorry about the mess. I forgot to clean up last night after throwing Minoru out," Kaminari apologized while going over to his drawer to pull out a shirt.

It took Yaoyorozu a second to realize he was talking about Mineta. Using his short friend's first name told Yaoyorozu that Kaminari and Mineta were closer friends than she originally thought. That being said, knowing that the two are so close made hearing Kaminari threw him out surprising.

"Why did you throw him out?"

"He kept begging me to tell him how I 'really' got you to go with me," Kaminari stopped pulling his League of Legends shirt that had a huge rat in a chair saying "Twitch Chat with Twitch!" on it to make air quotes at "really" so his head wasn't even through the hole yet, and his voice was coming out of the rat, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"He didn't believe you?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously.

"Nope. He thought the truth was a cover and that I'd tell him the 'real' truth when we were alone." Kaminari made the air quotes again, before finishing with, "Did you get that from Jirou?"

"Hmm, yes sadly. She was being incessant in thinking you had tricked or somehow blackmailed me into going." Yaoyorozu remembered bitterly at her own best friend acting like Kaminari's.

"Her too huh? Man what a pain, but at least you didn't get her earjacks." A now shirt-clad Kaminari tried to reassure her now that he was awake.

Yaoyorozu didn't like that Kaminari kept using Jirou's earjacks in a negative way but she remembered all the times she had used them to either hurt Kaminari or threaten to hurt him so she reframed from saying anything. She had to admit he had a point though. Jirou's earjacks were quite a good offensive tool.

"You said you needed my help with something right? What was it again? I wasn't awake when you first asked." Kaminari had reminded her why she had come here.

"Oh yes, I needed your help on what to wear to the concert. I have never been to one like this so I don't know what I should wear."

"Depends on the weather. Hold on let me check it." Kaminari said matter-of-factly as he grabbed his phone to check the weather.

"You mean the concert will be outside? I thought it would be in a building?" Yaoyorozu asked, taking a seat on the part of his unmade bed that was neatest.

"Kinda. It's a stadium but it has a dome for in case it rains. We won't have that problem obviously but they have it. Plus they have a little fair there with games and food stands and things. You'll see when we get there." Kaminari said all this while searching his phone and not looking at Yaoyorozu.

For her part Yaoyorozu was taking in everything he said. She had only ever gone to operas and classical music concerts growing up and those were indoors events and movies had been in their home theater. Knowing this Hatsune Miku concert was going to be inside a dome and have a fair ground was exciting and made her twice as happy she was going.

"Ah here we go! I got the weather. Man it's going be in the low to mid 80s all day. No need to bring a coat. Just wear something that won't get you hot. Don't wear a skirt either. Phone says there will be wind. Don't want to risk it blowing up." Kaminari said looking at her this time.

"Thank you Kaminari, then I guess I'll go change and meet you at breakfast." Yaoyorozu said getting up to leave.

"Yeah thinking will be easier then. After we eat you can show me what you plan to wear and I'll let you know if it good or not." Kaminari offered walking past her to get his door for her to be polite. He may not be the smartest but he knew how to be polite.

"Good or not?" Yaoyorozu stopped to look at him at that remark.

"Please don't. You know what I mean." He said this with an obvious groan, knowing he phrased it wrong.

"OK I'll see you at breakfast." Yaoyorozu didn't push the issue. She knew what he meant and that he didn't mean for it to come out wrong. Perhaps this trip could give her an opportunity to help him on properly phrasing things too. She was getting a new experience out of this so she should repay him somehow.

While exiting his room Jirou had just come out of her room and saw Yaoyorozu coming out of Kaminari's, giving her a shock and making both her earjacks come out a little.

" _Oh this is_ not _good_!" Kaminari thought to himself at seeing Jirou's face.

Before he could do anything Yaoyorozu stepped up to diffuse the situation.

"Kyoka, I can assure you nothing improper was going on here. I only wanted Kaminari's advice on something. Please don't scream." Yaoyorozu added the last part because her friend looked like she was about to.

Kaminari watched the two girls with baited breath. If Jirou screamed then the morning would be ruined because he and Yaoyorozu would be bombarded with a host of new accusations. That and odds are it would definitely make sure Mineta and the others retaking the final would fail. Even though Mineta and Sero had bugged him all night they were his friends and he didn't want them to fail.

After a hour-long-minute Jirou finally gave a long, heavy sigh and opened her door without taking her eyes off of them. "Get in and tell me what happened." It was more a command than a request.

Looking at Yaoyorozu who had turned to look at him the same time as if asking for help. Not knowing what to do Kaminari just nodded towards Jirou and mouthed "go". He hoped he had a sympathetic face on but being the morning he was not sure he managed.

Yaoyorozu gave a small sigh and walked towards her friend's room. Jirou watched her pass the threshold before turning to close the door, while shooting Kaminari the meanest of glares before the door closed.

" _Well that was a fun way to start my day_ ," Kaminari thought to himself bitterly, rolling his eyes to himself.

Going back into his room Kaminari looked at his clock and saw it was now 7:31. He wasn't sure if all that taking only fourteen minutes was good or not but he didn't care. He knew going back to sleep was pointless so he decided to get ready instead.

Going into his closet he pulled out the white grocery store bag that he had put his clean concert clothes in so as not to lose them or get them dirty. He does this because he still remembered the incident from his cousin's wedding when he was 7. Since then he's taken to putting the clothes he's going to wear to an event into a bag of some kind to protect them.

They were his white jean pants with pockets so deep he could fit an entire soda bottle in them and still had room for his cell phone. He had his favorite navy blue shirt that was big enough to keep him somewhat warm in the cold, but light enough not to make him sweat. It ended with his surprisingly stylish brown shoes. (A/N it's his outfit from the first episode of season 3)

Mineta teased him for being so loud and outgoing but having such plain taste in clothes. Kaminari told him the man makes the clothes not the other way around. Plus he couldn't afford all his trendy things like Pikachu pajamas and League of Legends shirts and key chains if he spent more money on flashier clothes.

" _I hope going with Yao-momo doesn't make me feel like I'm underdressed_." Kaminari thought to himself. He knew Yaoyorozu wouldn't hold it against him but the idea of standing next to her at a concert and his plain clothes gave him a sudden thought of looking out of place.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts Kaminari got his clothes, made his bed, and cleaned up the scattered pieces of trash and his memorabilia. Seeing Yaoyorozu looking around his room and pussy-footing around made him realize just how dirty his room was so he decided to clean it before doing anything else. Putting his things back in their proper places while using his black trash bag for the trash.

With his room now clean Kaminari got his clothes and went to take a shower. While walking down the hallway he was happy that no one was up yet to see him. He didn't like talking in the morning and he didn't want to be asked about how he got Yaoyorozu to go on a "date" with him again either.

Having got to the bathroom without trouble he brushed his teeth and took his shower without interruption. It went so much faster and quieter than usual without anyone else there. It was almost worth getting up early. Almost.

" _Time for food_!" he thought happily to himself as he practically skipped to the kitchen.


	5. Explanations

While Kaminari was getting ready Yaoyorozu was getting grilled by her best friend, Jirou. The punk rock girl had been asking her questions since she entered her room. The problem was, at least what it felt like to Yaoyorozu, that she had asked the same question ten times.

"So you didn't know what to wear to a concert? You've been to those all your life and you didn't know what to wear to one? And you thought asking for _Kaminari's_ help was a good idea?" Jirou asked again for the eleventh time, stopping from her pacing to arching her eyebrow.

"Yes Kyoka, that's why I went to Kaminari's room just now," Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes from her seat on her friend's bed while feeling a bit of annoyance seeping in, having to answer the question once again.

Before her friend could ask again Yaoyorozu continued. "I had never been to the type of concert Kaminari invited me to before so I wasn't sure what type of clothing to wear." Stopping to breathe and see if her friend was going to ask anything new. Seeing Kyoka only standing and waiting for more, so she went on.

"I only intended to get an answer from Kaminari from his doorway but he started getting cold so he asked if we could have our conversation in his room. Once there we just talked about what I should wear and the weather. That's all Kyoka I swear." Yaoyorozu practically pleaded with her friend so as to end the conversation. Partly because she wanted it to end and partly so she could go eat. Being born rich meant she was never left being hungry for long and she had no intention of starting now.

For a moment it looked like Jirou was going to end the conversation as her shoulders started to slump and she relaxed. Once Yaoyorozu thought it was safe and started to get up to go, she was stopped by Jirou asking another question. A different one this time.

"Why was Kaminari getting cold? His shirt looked warm enough."

"Oh that, well he answered his door without his shirt on," Yaoyorozu didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. Upon saying that Jirou's cheeks turned red and she sputtered out a shocked

"What?! Why didn't he have his shirt on?" Kyoka almost yelled in her shock.

Seeing this Yaoyorozu tried to fix the problem. "He didn't say! He called out from his side after I first knocked that he needed to put pants on so I-" Yaoyorozu made the situation worse with that remark.

Hearing Kaminari didn't have pants on when he first talked to her had made Jirou's earjacks come out again, and her blush deepen and move from just her cheeks to her entire face.

"He had pants on when he answered the door Kyoka! Calm down," Yaoyorozu knew she had to defuse the situation or Kyoka would scream. She had known the hearing hero for almost a year and she knew Jirou screamed when she got overly embarrassed or shocked. She also knew she went quiet for a second before screaming so she used this small pause to try and stop the scream from happening.

"Kyoka you _know_ me. You know I would never do something so… intimate with anyone. You know I'm saving myself for marriage so nothing improper could have happened between Kaminari and I in his room. Besides there are far too many people here to even consider doing anything, uh, improper." Yaoyorozu didn't know what else to call it. She didn't want to say intercourse or any euphemism for it so she stayed with "improper."

Yaoyorozu was happy to see that her reasoning seemed to have worked as Jirou was calming down again and did not scream.

"Wh-why did he want to talk to you inside his room then? Couldn't he have put on a shirt or something and then come out?" Jirou had an analytical mind to her that Yaoyorozu knew was part of the reason they could click as friends so well.

"He's not a morning person and it took him a little while to get going." Yaoyorozu went into more detail.

"Give him an hour he should be back to normal by then," Kyoka said under her breath and looking to her side, causing Yaoyorozu to go from annoyed to irritated at the remark. She knew Kyoka was referencing Kaminari's annoying, but always entertaining, drawback of overusing his quirk. Normally hearing her friend say that didn't bother her, but after having to deal with Kyoka saying it practically all night she was sick of it.

"Kyoka I would appreciate it if you didn't get into Kaminari's 'burnt out' state yet again. I heard it _more_ than enough last night," Yaoyorozu didn't care that she let her irritation seep into her voice. She wanted Jirou to know she was sick of it. It had the desired effect and Jirou stopped and looked at her.

"You're defending him now?" Jirou asked in a flat tone, her earjacks returning to normal.

"Well uh," Yaoyorozu took a moment to think about it before answering, "Yes, I guess so." She said half-heartedly.

"Why? You heard me make fun of him all night and just now, after coming out of his room early in the morning, you're defending him?" Jirou had a curious look on her face. Not angry or embarrassed, just like she was fishing for more details.

"Well last night it wasn't just you, it was Uraraka, Hagakure, and Ashido all asking questions. Tsuyu was kind enough to stay out of it. Still, they were only asking questions as to why I was going on a 'date' with Kaminari, and did not mock him for his quirk's drawback." Yaoyorozu made air quotes for "date" while recalling the previous night's chain of events. Remembering made her angrier too and pushed her to say more.

"And before you ask again I am defending Kaminari because he's in the same boat as me, so he knows what I'm going through with so many needless questions!" Yaoyorozu yelled while getting up from her friend's bed aggressively. She didn't mean to scream the last part but the memory, her hunger, the early hour, and the constant questions had finally caused her patience to snap.

Seeing her so upset startled Jirou into back away while putting her hands up, her earjacks coming out again. "OK Yao-momo, I'm sorry. Nothing happened and I won't insult Kaminari anymore." Jirou was genuinely rattled at Yaoyorozu's reaction that she almost sounded scared. Scared of her best friend. Seeing this Yaoyorozu felt a rush of guilt as her anger left her and concern replaced it.

"Kyoka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just tired at all the questions and annoyed at you constantly putting Kaminari down. You usually do it in a fun way but last night it was all mean spirited and I _know_ you're better than that. Seeing you be lesser than you are put me in a bad mood. Kaminari has been getting it like I have been, if not worse, since there were more than four other guys asking him question, so I feel a little kinship towards him right now because of it. It being early and I'm hungry only made it worse." Yaoyorozu tried to reason to the punk rock girl, in a soft voice.

"I know Yao-momo, I know. I just can't get it through my head that Kaminari asked you to go with him and you said yes. You two never hang out outside of class things, and then all of a sudden you two are going to this concert together… It's a lot to process." Jirou said all this in her normal tone and her posture also returned.

"It did happen suddenly," Yaoyorozu conceded this point. It was true, it did.

" _Too_ sudden. If Hagakure weren't retaking the final I'd try to get you to ask her to trail you two as a chaperone or something, Like how she used to sneak into movies for free." Jirou suggested remembering the time their invisible friend told them she used to do that at Momo's girls only study group the other day. She also made an effort to not to insinuate that Kaminari was up to something, since she knew Yaoyorozu was in no mood to hear it.

Hearing her friend return to normal made Yaoyorozu feel better and gave her an idea for a joke.

"You know Kyoka with all this talk about Kaminari has got me thinking. He and I going somewhere alone and you trying to get Hagakure to follow us is starting to paint a picture." It took a lot of muscle control for Yaoyorozu to not smile.

"About what Yao-momo?" Jirou asked curiously.

"Just that you're sounding almost like you're…" Yaoyorozu drew it out, putting her right hand to her chin, while resting her elbow in the palm of her left hand. Oh how she was enjoying the look of anticipation on Jirou's face.

"I'm what?"

"Jealous." Yaoyorozu said it with a smile that just screamed "got cha!"

For a solid minute Jirou said nothing just stared at Yaoyorozu with a blank stare before pointing towards her door and saying "Out!" She said it with a smile showing she got the joke and had no comeback.

"Freedom!" Yaoyorozu said throwing her arms into the air in happiness as she walked towards the door, eager to eat breakfast.


	6. Breakfast Commotion

**(A/N) Sorry about the delay. A lot of things happened on my end. Updates should come sooner now.**

" _Oh man someone made bacon_!" Kaminari thought both happily and scarily to himself. Happily because he loves the smell of bacon and scarily because he was hopeful whoever made it didn't eat _all_ of it. " _Nothing worse than smelling bacon and not being able to have any!"_

Upon entering the kitchen Kaminari saw only a few of his friends were awake and already eating their respective breakfasts. Midoriya was eating his "Cement-Os" as usual. Midoyria was still in his green pajama pants and All Might shirt. His bushy green hair was even messier than normal. Bed head hits even those with messy hair apparently. Kaminari wasn't sure which was more surprising, their Modern Literature teacher Cementoss getting a cereal deal, or the cereal replacing "Might-Os" as the top brand cereal. If Midoriya will eat them over All Might's cereal then they must be good. Still, the things having the word "cement" in their name is something Kaminari just can't get over. Even with all the colorful marshmallows of Cementoss's head Kaminari couldn't trust them.

Next to him was Todoroki staring at his phone, who looked like he had already showered like Kaminari had as he looked wide awake and his red and white hair was clean and properly combed. There was a muffin wrapper on a plate in front of him but no other evidence of food. " _Guy doesn't eat much does he_?" Kaminari thought to himself. He was dressed in black pants, white shirt, and navy blue over coat, and already had a travel bag with him showing he was going to go somewhere. It made Kaminari glad he didn't ask Todoroki to go with him since he apparently had somewhere he had to go already.

Across from Midoriya was Mina in her green shirt with the #8 pro Hero "Wash" on it driving a street sweeper running over fleeing villains in a cartoony way. She looked unusually awake with a smile and eating a plate of Eggo waffles, drowning in syrup and two large glasses of orange juice. She took a second from her food to happily wave at Kaminari when she saw him. Kaminari returned her wave to turn to the oven to make his breakfast. He had to wait though as Hagakure wasn't done making hers.

"Morning Hagakure. Please tell me there's more bacon." Kaminari greeted and inquired at the same time.

"Hey Kaminari didn't expect you to be up this early. Sorry no more bacon." Hagakure greeted him while taking a bite of bacon right in front of him causing Kaminari's heart to sink. Even after knowing her for almost a year Kaminari still thought it looked like a bad edit job whenever he saw her eat something. The food immediately disappearing just looked like a bad magic trick to him. It's the reason he wished he didn't watch her eat that jumbo cup of noodles that one time.

"Really?" Kaminari asked so sad it almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"Nope! Just messing with ya! There's enough left for one plate." Hagakure told him, moving away to show him the bacon.

"Hagakure you are a villain waiting to happen!" Kaminari growled at her while clinching his fist. His invisible friend was the worst kind of person in all of existence. A morning person.

"Oh don't be like that Kaminari. You're still getting bacon." Hagakure said while walking to the table to sit next to Mina.

Growling again but not responding Kaminari went to the stove to make himself a couple of over-medium eggs. He loved breaking the yoke with the bacon and mixing the two together to make the perfect harmony of flavor and joy. At least to him anyways.

With his food made he walked to the table to place his plate next to Midoriya before going to the fridge to take out a Monster energy drink. Out of the class he was one of only four that drank energy drinks. With his drink in hand he took his seat to eat.

"Oh bae I love you more than anything else in the world." Kaminari said to his bacon and eggs.

"You talking to me or Ashido, Kaminari? Either way I don't think your 'date' Yaoyorozu will appreciate that." Hagakure said to Kaminari causing him to stop to look at her.

"What?!" Kaminari shouted at her with a cross look on his face.

"No need to shout Kaminari. Ow, and in case you can't tell I'm rubbing my poor ears." Hagakure said while assumingly rubbing her ears.

"I don't care. I'm just can't believe I'm getting this _again_." Kaminari said quieter than before, dropping his knife and fork to put his head in his hands. After all night of getting it from the guys he's now getting it from the girls.

"You don't need to lie Denki. You got Yao-momo to go on a date with you. Brag a little!" Mina said happily, finally swallowing her mouthful of Eggo and licking the syrup from her lips.

"But I'm _not_ lying Mina! I really am not going on date with Yao-momo. I just asked her and-" Kaminari almost pleaded with his pink friend before being cut off by Hagakure.

""if you're not lying then why do you two get all flustered whenever we bring it up then hmm?" Even though she was invisible and her tight black "Sniping with Snipes" pajama top hugged her surprisingly large breasts, Kaminari could only focus on the empty space where her head was. He couldn't see it but he could sense her smug smile.

"We get mad because our supposed friends keep saying we're lying when we're NOT!" Kaminari got up from his chair and angrily hit the palms of his hands on the table, almost causing their drinks to fall over. Midoriya had to grab Mina's drinks, while Todoroki used his ice quirk to stop the syrup from falling. The girls actually screamed and hugged each other at it.

"Seriously you guys it's beyond annoying at this point! We're not going on a date so stop asking or implying it!" Kaminari was so mad that he was messing with the lights without meaning too. Whenever he was young and had temper tantrums he could cause the lights to flicker on and off and he wasn't sure why that happened but it helped him getting what he wanted sometimes.

"O-oK Kaminari I'm sorry. Please stop messing with the lights," Hagakure was the first to recover from her shock at his outburst, letting go of Mina as she spoke. She sounded genuinely afraid as she did.

"I'm sorry Denki. I didn't know it was bothering you so much, I'll stop, "Mina said with a worried expression on her face.

Seeing his two classmates looking at him scared immediately made Kaminari feel bad. He didn't know just how much it was bothering him till now and he took it out on the two girls he liked most in class. They both had always been cool with him and while Mina was the one to get everyone on his and Yaoyorozu's cases he still had a crush on her and liked her the most.

"I'm sorry girls I didn't mean to get that worked up but it has been bothering me all night. What are you doing Midoriya?" Kaminari took a moment to look at his male classmates to see if he had upset them too. Todoroki only looked up from his phone to look at Kaminari when the lights started flickering but didn't move from his spot.

Midoriya on the other hand had gotten up from his seat and looked like was about to tackle Kaminari. He looked confused like his body was doing it on its own and he wasn't sure why he was doing it himself. He had his hand extended towards the girls as if to shield them. Shield from Kaminari.

"I-I don't know?" Midoriya sounded as confused as Kaminari felt hurt.

"Midoriya, You know I wasn't going to do anything right?" Kaminari couldn't stop the hurt from seeping into his voice.

"I know Kaminari! I don't know why I got up though." Midoriya had dropped his defensive position and looking from Kaminari to his hands to back to Kaminari.

Midoriya turned to Todoroki to get his opinion but the stoic teen just sat in his chair and shrugged, as clueless as Midoriya to his actions.

Kaminari felt his heart sink more and was about to say something when he winced and felt some pain in his hands.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah. Must have happened when I slammed them." Kaminari looked up to see Mina in front of him looking worried. He didn't even see her get up.

Taking his hands in hers she took a look at his hands and started massaging them.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Kaminari was taken aback and instinctually tried to pull his hands back. Mina kept a soft but firm grip on them to prevent that.

"I'm making sure your hands are OK. This is my fault for going all stupid when I saw you two yesterday and right now getting you more worked up." Mina said sadly. It was true and it made Kaminari feel a little better to hear her admit it. What really made him feel better was that she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"I'm sorry too Kaminari. I thought it was funny seeing you two acting all flustered last night and wanted to have a little fun while we ate. Here take this." Hagakure apologized while handing Mina a damp rag with warm water in it to wrap his hands with. Her doing that diffused the situation and made Kaminari really grateful for having them as friends.

"It's OK girls, it's all good on my end."

"Ours too" the two said in unison.

With that the tension in the kitchen had disappeared and everyone had returned to their normal selves. Only difference is now the girls were sitting on either side of him showing the three had made up. Midoriya even tried to apologize for getting into his defensive stance but Kaminari waived it off. He thought he looked scary then too.

"I'm sorry to bring this up all of a sudden but I have been wondering something," Todoroki said out of the blue, looking up from his phone to make eye contact with Kaminari.

"Bout what?" Kaminari said with a little bit of food still in his mouth.

"What all the commotion last night was from. I heard it all from my room but avoided it and then just now. What is going on?" Todoroki said in his usual flat tone.

"You really don't know?" Kaminari was surprised since he thought everyone knew now. He knew Todoroki wasn't kidding but after the night he had he was sure even the kids in 1-B knew.

"No I don't. Why does everyone think you're going on a date with Yaoyorozu when you keep saying you're not?" He said this while keeping his voice and face even letting Kaminari know he wasn't kidding about not knowing.

Kaminari took a big swig of his energy drink before answering. "Because Todoroki, our classmates are idiots. I mean just look at who we're sitting with." Kaminari gestured to the girls sitting on either side of him. This earned him a double ribbing from said girls.

"I'm being serious Kaminari. Why is everyone saying this if it's not true?" Todoroki continued without changing his facial expression or neutral tone.

"So am I. Our classmates heard Mina here going off on her and I last night coupled with us coming back together late, and the timing, they all jumped to conclusions. Them all still thinking it after we both said we're not going just makes them idiots."

Kaminari stated this with such a flat tone that Todoroki wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Since it was Kaminari it could go either way. Before he could ask for Kaminari to clarify Yaoyorozu walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted them while looking at the stove to see what was there. Upon getting to it and not seeing any food she grew a little depressed and went to the fridge to get some frozen food.

"Oh hey we still have bacon left. I'll take it out for tomorrow morning," Yaoyorozu thought out loud at seeing the extra bacon.

"Really? That's great! I love bacon." Kaminari said while taking his now empty plate of food to the sink.

"Did you eat all the bac- what happened to your hands Kaminari?" Yaoyorozu was about to say something about Kaminari's breakfast but then she noticed his bandaged hands.

"Oh these?" Kaminari looked at the damp rags on his hands, surprised he had left them on the entire time he ate. "Well we had a little-" Kaminari tried to sheepishly explain what happened, but was cut off by Yaoyorozu taking his plate from him, putting it down, and taking his hands in hers to look at them. She didn't realize she had made Kaminari blush and their classmates stare.

After looking at them for a minute Yaoyorozu, still holding onto his hands asked, "They're fine, but what happened?" She asked with a confused look not realizing she had given fuel to their classmates.

"Well, uh, let's just say I had a bad morning." Kaminari tried to be dismissive without sounding rude. He really didn't want to get into what happened and hoped she wouldn't push the issue. "I'm fine though so don't worry. We're going to have fun. All the bad stuff happened already so now things can only go up right?" Kaminari finished with one of his trademark smiles.

Giving him a look that indicated she wanted more information but choosing not to pursue it Yaoyorozu signed and shook her head.

"Oh so this is why everyone thinks you two are going on a date." Todoroki sudden comment startled everyone in the kitchen.

"Wh-what are you talking about Torodoki?" Yaoyorozu asked surprised at his comment.

"We were talking about why everyone thinks you two are going on a date before you came in, despite you two constantly saying you're not. Now I see why," Todoroki gave with his usual stoic voice but now with his hard eyes slightly open wide from behind his half white and half red hair.

"What are you getting at Todoroki?" Yaoyorozu was both surprised and annoyed at hearing him say this. Out of everyone last night he was one of the few to not give them any grief, but apparently that was because he didn't know the situation as opposed to not caring.

"Yeah man we just 'talked' about this." Kaminari said while gesturing with his head to emphasize the word "talk."

"You haven't let go of his hands yet Yaoyorozu and Kaminari hasn't tried to take them back like he did with Ashido." Todoroki said while pointing at their hands.

Hearing this, the two looked at their hands and saw that he was right; she was even stroking them absentmindedly. Yaoyorozu hastily let go and went back to getting her breakfast. She was going to get some frozen food but after what Todoroki said she decided on cereal as it allowed her to do more things than stand in front of a microwave.

She was happy that none of the others had commented on her holding Kaminari's hands far longer than she meant to. She knew Todoroki and Midoriya wouldn't but Ashido and Hagakure were the type to hammer her on it. The reason they weren't wasn't of any concern to her though. She was just happy no one was bringing it up. She had enough of questions and teasing for one morning.

Taking her almost overflowing with milk bowl of cereal she took her seat next to Midoriya so she could sit across from Kaminari. She wanted to be opposite of Kaminari since being in the same boat as her, he knew how she felt. Plus she wanted a quick way out if necessary.

Breakfast continued on unusually quiet making it kinda hard to chew. Yaoyorozu could hear every crunch and was sure she wasn't the only one. Was she always this loud of an eater? Who knew "Cement-Os" were so crunchy? She was almost hoping for something to happen or someone to come in to break this awkward silence. A minute later she got her wish, but not in a form she'd like.

Mineta had just walked into the kitchen looking tired if the bags under his eyes were any indicator.

"Uuuah, morning." Mineta said without looking at anyone directly and walked as if in a trance to the freezer to pull out some Eggos.

"Ah man there's only 3 left! There were eight yesterday. Who's the fat ass that ate five?" Mineta said too loudly for the morning. He also caused Ashido to sink a little into her chair, telling Yaoyorozu that it was her that ate them.

"Come on little guy you only need 3 being a grape oompa loompa and all." Kaminari slightly teased his diminutive friend.

"You know I hate being called that Denki. Wait. Denki you're awake?" Upon realizing his friend was there so early had somehow instantly woken the grape themed hero.

"I'm as surprised as you are little buddy. Ha-ha," Kaminari gave his friend a small laugh.

Kaminari's good natured teasing of Mineta had turned the atmosphere in the kitchen from awkward to cheerful and Yaoyorozu was grateful for it. She relaxed a little bit and was for once thankful for Mineta's presence.

"Oh hey Denki I found your shirt. It's in my room. If you're done come with me to my room so I can give it back." Mineta said looking at Kaminari.

"My shir-oh yeah. I'll go get it after you eat," Kaminari replied, forgetting for a second that his and Mineta's code word for talking about their pranks and other important things involved them saying they found something of the others in their room. He wasn't aware Yaoyorozu had noticed his slight delay.

"Nah I can wait. Come on." Mineta said already turning to leave. Kaminari got up to follow but was stopped by Yaoyorozu.

"Be careful Kaminari. Mineta might be up to something." She had to say it. After almost a year of knowing him she felt like no one was safe from Mineta's "pranks."

"Thanks Yao-momo but I'll be fine. I'm a guy." Kaminari replied giving her a thumbs up before leaving.

"I hate it when he talks like that," was all Hagakure said while taking her plate to the sink.

Once inside his diminutive friend's room Kaminari smiled to himself at the sheer normality of it. Mineta had tricked the girls into thinking his room was something insidious with the way he beckoned them to inspect it, in reality it was normal. Well about as normal as a room full of large posters of big breasted anime girls and heroines like their teacher Midnight and Mount Lady. The bedsheets being of the #5 pro hero "Mirko" with her bunny ears and tail that was no surprise.

The men of 1-A need to have their very own "sanctuary" away from the girls to do "guy stuff." At least that's what Mineta told him. It proved helpful as it allowed the boys to meet and talk and plan things without worry from the girls. Midoriya and Iida had used it to help plan a way to get Uraraka a birthday present. Their plain, but loyal friend Ojiro even asked Mineta if he could use it to brainstorm a present for Hagakure. Allowing his room to be used in this way had also made Mineta more popular with the other boys as a added bonus.

"Okay Denki tell me. Did you remember to buy snacks to sneak into the concert?" Mineta asked as soon as the door was shut, not wasting any time getting to his point.

At being reminded Kaminari gasped and grabbed his head. "Uuugh!" He let out a cross between angry, and sad sound as he had completely forgotten. With Mineta having to retake the final and having to find someone else to go with him, buying the snacks had slipped his mind. On top of everyone bombarding him with questions it's no wonder he didn't remember.

"I'll take that as a 'no' good." Mineta said while walking over to his cupboard.

"How is that good Minoru?" Kaminari took his hands off his head to look at his friend.

Not saying anything at first, Mineta pulled his wallet into view and took all the money out of it, handing it to Kaminari.

"It's good because now you won't look stupid trying to sneak junk food in with a rich girl as your date," Mineta said with a smug smile.

"Wha-" Kaminari took a step back from the money in Mineta's extended hand.

"Dude just take my snack cash. With your snack money you should have enough dough. You can't show up with almost no money. It's not right for the guy to have no cash and the girl to have all of it," Mineta said this while his smug smile dissolved into his normal smile.

"Are you sure man? This is a lot of money," Kaminari had to make sure before he took the money from his best friend.

"I wouldn't be giving it to you if I wasn't. Go on take it. I'll just waste it on porn or something." Mineta said while shaking the money up and down.

"Ok Man if you're sure," Kaminari said while taking the money from him and putting it into his pocket, not having his actual wallet on him. "Thanks Minoru. I appreciate it. I owe you one too." Kaminari had to end this in a way to show he wasn't ungrateful.

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by telling how you _really_ got Yaoyorozu to go with you." Mineta said while making a lewd smile. Clearly he _still_ didn't believe Kaminari had told him the truth already.

Rolling his eyes at getting this again, Kaminari just groan while answering, "I told you a billion times already. I just asked her and she said yes." He wasn't in the mood to explain everything again so he just gave the abridged version.

Not saying anything while he walked his taller friend to his door before saying, "Ok Denki. Keep your secrets." Mineta said with the smuggest smile Kaminari had ever seen.

"Whatever, thanks man. Later." Kaminari said with a smile and eye roll. He may be annoyed at his best friend but he couldn't help but appreciate him in the moment.


	7. Getting Ready

**7- Getting Ready**

After Kaminari had left with Mineta, Yaoyorozu stayed to finish her breakfast, thinking about what the two were talking about. She knew it wasn't really about Kaminari's alleged lost shirt. She could tell that wasn't true and now she was thinking of some horrible prank Mineta could be cooking up to get Kaminari to help him pull it off. Just like at the sports festival with the cheerleader costumes. It still annoyed her that she not only fell for that, but used her quirk to make the outfits.

While she was thinking Todoroki left to go see his mom, and Midoriya went upstairs to get ready. That left only Yaoyorozu herself, along with Ashido and Hagakure.

"What cha thinking about Yao-momo?" Ashido's sudden question jogged Yaoyorozu out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You look like you're really thinking hard about something." Ashido said from the sink, trying to get the syrup residue off. She then turned to her with a smug smirk. "Thinking about what to wear on your 'date' with Denki?"

Yaoyorozu's face went flat before answering her. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. What I am thinking is if Mineta is trying to get Kaminari to do something for him while we're at the concert. You know how Mineta can get." Yaoyorozu hated assuming the worst of people but she couldn't help it with the diminutive hero hopeful.

"Yeah Mineta can be a bit much but he's OK once you get to know him." Ashido not denying it was expected, but standing up for Mineta was not.

"You've gotten to know him?" Hagakure asked from beside Yaoyorozu before she could.

"Yeah sometimes he tags along with Denki and me when we go to the movies, arcade, or do karaoke. Little guy can surprisingly carry a tune. You should hear him hit the high notes!" Ashido said matter-of-factly while taking her seat opposite of Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu took in everything her pink classmate said but couldn't place when they would do all that with their work schedules.

"When do you and Kaminari go out doing all these things Ashido? No, when do you find time to study?"

"They don't. That's why they're at the bottom of class." Hagakure answered before Ashido could. This comment earned her a smack on the head. If not for her shirt Yaoyorozu doubts Ashido would know where to aim.

"Watch it Invis-bitch! We study! Just not that much." Ashido defended, insulted, and admitted all at the same time, with pouty lips.

Yaoyorozu didn't say anything but it did get her to wondering something. "With you and Kaminari going on all these dates, why did you think he and I were going on one?"

"What?!" Ashido more shouted than asked, her cheeks blushing purple.

"Oh hey that is a good question! Why did you think he and Yao-momo were going on a date when you're dating him Ashido?" Hagakure asked, realizing Yaoyorozu had a good point.

Ashido's blush moved from the front of her face to the entirely of it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it right there! Denki and I are _not_ dating!" Ashido spluttered out while waiving her hands all around.

"Ooooh I don't think so! Not with _that_ reaction!" Hagakure said leaning so far forward she was practically on top of the table.

* _Hmph. The hunter has become the hunted_ * Yaoyorozu happily thought to herself at seeing the cause of all her current problems getting a small bit of karma.

"Why aren't you two dating Ashido?" Hagakure asked, knocking Yaoyorozu out of her thoughts.

"Why would you ask that Hagakure?"

"Well for starters, you both get along so well, hang out all the time, call each other by your first names." She stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "Lastly on top of all that even Mineta doesn't perv out on you as much as he used to." Hagakure finished while ripping pieces off of a spare napkin to place on her invisible fingers every time she listed an example off.

While listening to Hagakure list all these examples off she realized her classmate was right. She took mental innovatory of each and could pinpoint times where she's seen all of them happen.

In class whenever they have free time Ashido and Kaminari were off chatting and laughing. Kaminari called Ashido by her first time when she found the two of them accidently holding hands yesterday. Just now Ashido called him by his first name at least twice. From what Ashido herself said the two even get together outside of school. Sometimes with Mineta and long enough for the small boy to not objectify her. Or at least not as publically as he did the other girls. Yaoyorozu wished she would be so fortunate to have less of Mineta's "admiration": too.

"She makes several good points Ashido. If we were just people on the street or in any of these establishments we'd think you two were dating too." Yaoyorozu leaned forward to ask something to her face."You two get along so well. Why didn't he ask you to go with him instead of me?"

Staring at her much taller friend made Ashido feel small so he quickly swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.  
"He did actually. I just had something to do today." Ashido hated how small she sounded to herself answering.

"Doing what?" Hagakure asked, sitting in her chair normally again.

"Taking Eri out on the town so she can have some fun. I have the whole day planned out so that won't be a problem!" Ashido said with a big smile and thumbs up, getting back most of her confidence.

"That's cool," Hagakure said casually.

"Yes that's nice of you to do Ashido," Yaoyorozu agreed. Neither girl was going to argue that point or push it further. Eri was such a sweet, kind little girl she needed some fun. Ashido is perfect for that.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for that I'd totally go with Denki. He and Mineta got me hooked on those stupid singing holograms haha!" Ashido laughed being back to her normal self.

"Yeah good on you Ashido. But why aren't you and Kaminarinot dating?" Haakure went back to their original topic so quickly it threw Ashido off.

"What? Still going on about that?" Ashido lost her smile and her arm went limp at being reminded she hadn't gotten away with the subject.

"I had forgotten. That you for keeping us on topic Hagakure," Yaoyorozu thanked her friend by a sly smile. "Now where were we? Oh yes. With how well you two get along, why aren't you two an item already Ashido?"

"Yeah, like what gives? You don't think he's good looking? Eats his food in a annoying way? Has one of those giant body pillows of a anime girl?"

"A what?!" Yaoyorozu turned to Hagakure at that.

"They exist Yao-momo. Stay on topic."

"No, no, no none of those are reasons why. I just never…" Ashido trailed off not finishing her sentence. She was looking to the side. Not out of trying to not answer. More like she was thinking. Like the topic never came up.

After a minute she still didn't answer so Yaoyorozu asked to break the silence more than anything else.

"So you don't find Kaminari unattractive or any of those reasons?" She knew her friend already answered that but she was just trying to get her to speak up again.

"No, that's not it. I'm _not_ saying Kaminari is unattractive just that- I don't know." Ashido still didn't look at them when she answered.

"Then what?" Hagakure asked literally on the edge of her seat.

Finally looking back at them Ashido just shrugged her shoulders before answered.

"I guess the idea just never came up before." Looking down again before going on. "Now that I thinking about it, I'm not against the idea." Ashido's blush came back at that part. Yaoyorozu noticed her lips curled into a small smile while she said it.

Hagakure was bouncing up and down in her chair squealing at this but it was the high pitch kind that was almost silent. Yaoyorozu was just sitting there with a blank expression on her face. Not knowing what to make of it.

"That's of course judging if Yao-momo here doesn't snatch Denki up while out with him today." Ashido had bounced back to what got the whole morning started like this. Going back to her "date" with Kaminari.

"Oh don't start that again." She said with a more good natured sigh.

"You don't know that Yao-momo! Denki can and _will_ surprise you if you spend enough time with him." Ashido gave her a smug wink at that.

Yaoyorozu wasn't sure what Ashido was getting at but she did have to admit she had a point.

She was going to spend a lot of time with Kaminari today and that meant he had plenty of time to surprise her. He already had the past day alone with their talk in the empty class and even this morning. She found herself strangely looking forward to it.

Smiling back to her friend and feeling her infective happiness Yaoyorozu said with a smile of her own, "You could be right Ashido."

At that moment Kaminari came back into the kitchen.

"Hi girls. Miss me?" Kaminari with a smirk and mock-suave pose causing all three to groan.

"Now, now Denki you know we have better things to talk about than you." Ashido playfully teased him, more used to his antics than the others.

"Like Minoru's balls?" Kaminari said without missing a beat, still from the door way.

"No! We never, ever talk about Mineta's balls! Stop asking that!" Ashido got up and yelled playfully into his face. This joke caused Yaoyorozu and Hagakure to look at each other though. Was this a usual topic they talked about?

"Speaking of grapy did you get your shirt back?" Ashido asked.

"Oh uh well I don't need it right now so I didn't get it. Hey Yao-momo if you're done come with me to my room." Kaminari said this without making eye contact with Ashido or Yaoyorozu. His comment made the pink horned girl in front of him start bouncing up and down.

"Ohhh-"

"Do _not_ start! I'm just going to give her the spare ticket. Down Mina. Down girl." Kaminari stopped his good friend before she could get going.

Looking annoyed but cute with her puffed up cheeks Ashido walked past him to leave the kitchen.

"That's a good idea and after that we can decide what would be best for me to wear to the concert." Yaoyorozu agreed getting up from the table and followed Kaminari out to the hall.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before what had been bothering Yaoyorozu finally got the better of her.

"I know that your shirt wasn't the real reason Mineta asked you to go to his room Kaminari. Please tell me he wasn't trying to get you to help prank the girls and I again." Yaoyorozu tried to keep her voice even and not sound or come off as accusatory or paranoid but she just couldn't fully trust the diminutive hero hopeful.

"First off thank you for just asking and not threatening me with your quirk like Jirou would." Kaminari answered without looking at her and throwing his head back for a small laugh. Yaoyorozu wasn't sure if this was good or not.

Finishing his laughing Kaminari continued, "You want the truth Yao-momo?" The way Kaminari phrased this confirmed to her suspicion to herself about Mineta trying to set up another one of his "pranks" on her and the other girls.

Before she could probe further Kaminari kept going. "He and I had plans on buying a bunch of snacks to sneak into the concert but I had forgotten to buy any because of the whole ticket situation. The little guy knows me like the back of his hand so he knew that would happen so he gave me his half of the snack money." Stopping to pull the money out of his pocket to show her.

"See? I don't have my wallet on me so I didn't put it there. Basically he didn't want me to embarrass myself by going with no money, so he gave me his half. Now with it and my own money I don't have to sneak snacks in and look dumb." Kaminari said all this with a happy smile on his face.

Yaoyorozu was puzzled. For one that Mineta would be so kind to his friend. And second why Kaminari would feel embarrassed or the need to sneak in things.

"Why would you need to sneak in junk food?"

"Concerts are pricy," Kaminari said while putting the money back in his pocket and continuing down the hall again.

"The tickets were free but they gouge you on the food. I'm glad he did. I didn't want to try that anyways. Might have made you feel awkward or uncomfortable, so I'm grateful to the guy." Kaminari said the last bit with a small blush while looking away.

Yaoyorozu was pleasantly surprised by this. Kaminari was being considerate to her and her feelings. That and Mineta was thinking of his friend and tried to help. It was touching and helped her view of the short boy. The class troublemakers had more depth to them than she knew.

Placing her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "I understand Kaminari. Thank you for thinking of me and being honest."

"Don't mention it!" Kaminari said with his usual big smile with his hand behind his head. "Honest is the best policy afterall and it killed time. Here we are-"Kaminari didn't finish his sentence as the door to his room was open with some of his clothes on the floor outside.

"Who the hell is in my room?!" Kaminari snarled while running to see who the intruder was.

Yaoyorozu used her quirk to create a long steel pole while following to help subdue the culprit.

"Oh it's you Kacchan. Why are you in my room and throwing my stuff?" Kaminari asked both relived it wasn't another villain attack but annoyed it was his friend.

"I'm looking for something!" The angry boy yelled without turning to face his friend.

"Looking for what?" Yaoyorozu inquired while placing the pole next to one of Kaminari's cupboards.

"The damn voodoo doll he has of you that made you go on this stinking date with him!" Bakugo yelled looking up at them at last.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Kaminari stomped his food and wringed his hands with anger at the reply.

"Yes Bakugo seriously? That's crossing a line!" Yaoyorozu agreed with Kaminari while crossing her arms indignantly and s small blush on her cheeks with anger.

"Even talking like him now?" Bakugo asked with a smug smile.

"Honestly dude get out of my room before I-"

"Before you what? Make me?" Bakugo got up with his arms open as if daring Kaminari to attack him. His smug smile getting even bigger.

"No before I tell Mr. Aizawa and _he_ makes you." Kaminari said calming down, folding his arms, and giving the bigger teen a smug smile of his own.

Bakugo didn't say anything for a second before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Ha! Drooly you actually proved that brain of yours wasn't just a fluke from yesterday!" Bakugo laughing was an odd site to both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu but luckily he was moving to leave.

Right as he was about to exit the door he turned to Kaminari.

"In all seriousness I was looking for Kirishima's Super Smash Bros Ultimate switch game. He hasn't seen it in two days and your place was one of the last he had it. Keep an eye out will ya?"

"Oh yeah from our all night marathon trying to beat it. He took it with him but I'll keep an eye out for it. Keep looking and I'll help with that when I get back. Later."

"Later." Was all Bakugo said as he left without so much as looking at Yaoyorozu.

"The nerve of that guy!" Yaoyorozu was so upset she didn't care she was confused at the last interaction the two had.

"Yeah Kacchan is a bit much but he's alright when you get used to him," Kaminari said while grabbing his clothes from the hall and just throwing them onto his bed. "I'll clean these up later."

"Why are you so calm after that? Aren't you mad?" Now that Bakugo was gone and Kaminari was all the company she had she was curious at his calmness.

"Not really since I'm used to Kacchan and his unique ways of helping his friends. Trust me though it's a 'guy thing.' We just let things roll off our backs." Kaminari said while walking to his desk to get his wallet.

"That makes no sense but if you're sure." She said this while shaking her head in disbelief. She was still annoyed at Bakugo herself but if Kaminari could let it go so quickly then she saw no reason to hang on to the negative emotions.

"I am. Here. You. Go!" Kaminari said while giving her the spare ticket that had caused all the drama they've endured the past day.

Taking the ticket Yaoyorozu thanked him and with the ticket and Kaminari's wallet the two left to her room to try and find what she would wear to the concert.


	8. Change of Clothes

(A/N) Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Either way leave a review so I'll know what to work on ;)

Arriving at Yaoyorozu's room Kaminari took a seat in a chair she had in the corner, which allowed him to look at everything she had in it. It still shocked him that she was able to get that huge bed into her room. What puzzled him on equal terms was how in the world she had enough space for anything else. Her clothes cupboard was practically a closet all by itself and he was sure she had a place for shoes at the bottom. Expensive looking drapes for her window. Like most of the others in the dorms he was jealous she was able to score the window that looked out. She had the best view of the moon at night from her descriptions.

Not that she bragged about it, but only brought it up the day after they all moved in when asked what she liked most of it. Looking at her bed again he was a little surprised to see it wasn't made. It was but the sheets were pulled down so far it looked like they were hiding something, or at least that is what it looked liked to Kaminari.

Wanting to pull the sheets up to see, but knowing it was rude prevented him from doing so. It wasn't important and besides, he had a job to do. Help Yao-momo to find the right outfit. Speaking of her Kaminari was so focused on her room he didn't notice that she had disappeared into her closet. How did she get a walk-in closet?

" _I really need to stop questioning how she got all her stuff in here_ ," Kaminari thought to himself while staring grudgingly at the floor.

While Kaminari was thinking to himself Yaoyorozu was going through her closet thinking of what to wear. For some reason she was nervous about it.

" _It's just a concert. Why am I over thinking this_?" she thought to herself while trying on a designer hat, and then discarding it almost immediately. Having only been to formal concerts her whole life and knowing to look as good as possible had made dressing casually for an non-formal concert surprisingly difficult for her.

Shaking her head to clear it Yaoyorozu steadied herself. " _I'll be fine. If it's too much or too little it won't matter. Kaminari will tell me so I'll know_."

With that comforting thought now firmly in her mind she took a better look at what to wear. Choosing her pink shorts, and shoes along with her shirt that said "Creati" on the front from the class trip to the camp, and putting them on she stepped out of her closet to show Kaminari.

"Kaminari, what about this?" She asked while doing a small twirl.

After thinking for a minute he answered, "I dunno, looks like you're going to go on a camping trip." Those pockets don't look deep either. You're going to want to have deeper ones in case you buy anything." At saying that Kaminari smacked his fit into his palm.

"A bag would be a good idea to bring! Why didn't I think of it earlier? I'm going to get things for Minoru and I'm sure you'll want to get some things for Jirou so we should get some." Kaminari gave a big smile at his sudden idea.

"That's a good idea Kaminari!" Yaoyorozu agreed, as it was a good one. She hadn't planned on getting anything for anyone but now that she thought of it, it would be nice.

"Oh yeah I am on a roll today!" Kaminari said while literally reaching behind himself to give a pat on his own back.

Giggling a little at Kaminari's self-compliment, but also needing to get her outfit sorted out she asked again. "So this isn't going to cut it?"

"Afraid not. Stay with the causal but get something with deeper pockets. Oh and remember no skirt since it's going to be windy," Kaminari said while sitting back down on the chair.

Yaoyorozu was happy that he reminded her about the wind. She was thinking about wearing a skirt but the wind would make that more trouble than it would be worth. She remembered something else too.

"Wasn't there something else you saw on your phone? Besides just the wind I mean."

She watched as Kaminari's face contorted as he tried to remember anything else. After a few seconds his eyes widened with remembrance. "Oh yeah! The weather is suppose to be warm too. Going to be in the 80s so we need sunscreen."

Nodding, Yaoyorozu remained silent as she walked back into her closet. Seeing all her clothes and rows of expensive shoes, tops, hats (that she never wore). It frustrated her to see so many things to consider. She hated having such wide margins of what to wear to events. Formal ones at least narrow things down. Having so many clothes to wear made picking anything hard. She couldn't cut down on clothes either, otherwise she'd risk not having the right outfit for something.

Getting tired of thinking it over she decided to just grab her casual clothing. She remembered what she wore when she tutored her friends at her home. Ironically enough Kaminari was one of those said friends. It was her go-to clothing when not know what else to wear. Her pink shirt-blouse, black pants, and pink shoes.

With her outfit picked she walked out of her closet. "How about this?" She asked Kaminari who was looking at his phone.

"What? No twirl this time? Ha-ha." Kaminari made a small joke before continuing. "That's good Yao-momo. Good for the weather and the wind won't bother ya at all."

"That's good. I didn't want to keep going into my closet." Yaoyorozu said relieved.

"I'm glad too. You were in there for so long I was beginning to think you ended up in Narnia." Kaminari said with a blank expression.

"What?" Yaoyorozu asked puzzled.

"Oh you don't know about Narnia? It's another world in the 'Lion, the Witch, and the War-'" Kaminari started to explain but was cut off by a even more confused Yaoyorozu.

"No I mean how long was I in there?" She asked while looking at the wall with her digital clock, but not being able to make out the time due to the glare from the sun.

"First time, about forty minutes I think. Second twenty or so. I didn't time you but that's about how long." Kaminari said this with a flat face and small shrug that showed he wasn't joking but Yaoyorozu still couldn't believe it.

"No way!" She didn't mean to yell that but she couldn't hold in her shock. She ran pass her friend to get to her clock so the glare wouldn't stop her from seeing it. Sure enough Kaminari was right. It had been a whole hour and she didn't even notice.

"How?" Yaoyorozu said this out loud and not to Kaminari directly but he answered anyways.

"Not sure but if I've learned anything from my mom and cousins it's that girls take a long time to get ready for some reason. I'm not mad or anything. "I mean you didn't set any records. My aunt once took 2 hours. And we were only going out for ice cream too. Besides I have my phone and good internet connection so I was cool." Kaminari said this nonchalantly which bugged Yaoyorozu a little bit, but his lack of annoyance made her feel a little better.

"That's good Kaminari but I don't like that it took me that long to get dressed. It felt like I was only there for a few minutes." Yaoyorozu said, shoulders slumping.

"Ah don't worry about it! You have a lot of things to wear so that happens." Kaminari said cheerfully while slapping her back reassuringly. It made her stumble a little and she didn't appreciate it. She did appreciate him attempting to make her feel better but she would never understand how or why men consider this treatment as encouraging. Must be one of those "guy things" she's heard so much about.

"If you say so Kaminari."

"I do now let's go to my room and get my bag." Kaminari didn't even wait for her to reply before he started to go to her door. He opened it a little too fast and hit someone on the other side.

"Ow! Watch it Yaoyorozu!" The angry voice of Sero said thinking it was the rich girl.

"Whoops! My bad Sero, sorry about that." Kaminari said looking over the door.

"It's fine Kaminari. Wait. Kaminari why are you in Yaoyorozu's room?" Sero went from angry to confused.

"Just helping her find the right outfit for the concert. Took a whole hour. Can you believe it?" Kaminari replied in a conversational tone. She just wished he didn't add the last part.

"That all? Ah I wanted some juicy bits" Sero groaned while folding his arms behind his heads and walking off. Yaoyorozu and Kaminari exchanged a look and both were visibly annoyed at his closing remark. "Well at least he didn't say we were going on a date or anything." Kaminari said to salvage the situation.

Yaoyorozu let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was worried about getting another round of that but thankfully Sero just walked off.

"Yes we got lucky on that one," Yaoyorozu said. She felt like she had to agree with him out loud.

"Oh yeah. Let's get going before anything else happens." Kaminari said already outside and now holding the door for her.

Following Kaminari outside she waited for him to close her door before walking with him to his room. They walked down the hall in silence, enjoying not having anyone else around to misjudge things. They were half way to Kaminari's room when an explosion came out of one of the doors.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaminari yelled as he ran into the open door of the room the smoke was coming from.

"Be careful Kaminari! Are you OK?!" Yaoyorozu called to Kaminari and then to whoever was in the room.

"I am fine! Thank you for the concern and sorry about the mess Madame Mamoziel." The tired voice of Aoyama said from the smoke.

Going into his room to see what happened she was greeted with the site of Kaminari kneeling over the French boy who had the helmet of one of his suits of armor on him. He was hanging out of his bed with his right foot still on it and his white pajamas all smoke covered. There was a smoking hole in his ceiling. Some of the suits of armor on the ground, fallen into pieces but not broken.

"Yo, Aoyama man, what happened?" Kaminari asked concerned, still kneeling.

"I am fine, I am fine. I just…," pausing before answering to remove the helmet. "I had a nightmare." Ayoama said the word "nightmare" sadly.

"Of what?" Yaoyorozu asked, trying to fan the smoke out of the room."

"Yeah and did you naval laser the ceiling?" Kaminari added somewhat unhelpfully.

"Failure to save people. I rather not get too into it but I can assure you I am fine. Sorry to worry you."

The two other teens exchanged looks before asking in unison, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Sorry." Aoyama said standing up and dusting himself off and moving to clean up his room.

"Well if you're sure man-" Kaminari said starting to lean onto Aoyama's desk but missing and hitting a plate with some tea on it." "Oh man not my shirt!" Kaminari yelled at having the cold. brown liquid all over him. He tried flapping it in front of himself a few times to get the tea out.

"Sorry again Kaminari. Fear not though, that does not stain. You will need to wash your shirt though. Too bad. It's a nice looking shirt." Aoyama tried to comfort his classmate.

"Sheesh. Ah man this sucks. I gotta go." Kaminari didn't say this to anyone in particular and just hurriedly left the room to get to his.

Yaoyrozu didn't know what to do. Stay and help Aoyama clean and see if he was Ok, or follow Kaminari. Luckily Aoyama made the decision for her.

"I'll be fine here. You better check on your date. Thanks again for the concern but I'll be fine. Please let the others know what happened too." He said all this with his back to her, picking up the pieces of the armor.

Yaoyorozu didn't like the date remark but seeing that Aoyama was fine she took his advice and went to see Kaminari in his room. When she got there she saw his door was open so she walked inside to find him looking at his shirt in his mirror.

"It's official Yao-momo. My best shirt is ruined," Kaminari said this flatly. Not sad, angry, or any other emotion. Just a flat acceptance that it was ruined.

"Oh come on Kaminari, it can't be that bad," Yaoyorozu tried to reassure him, moving to sit on his bed for the second time that morning.

"You sure about that?" Kaminari said, turning to face her so she could see him.

"Oh my" She couldn't suppress her reaction at seeing him though. The tea had somehow stained the shirt in a surprisingly stylish pattern. It looked like a large hand print over his heart. It hardly looked ruined but that wasn't her shirt so maybe that was Kaminari's opinion.

"See? Ruined." Kaminari sighed heavily before continuing. "I wish I had a spare good shirt but I don't and I'm not wearing that 'Twitch' shirt again. I guess I'll have to do some laundry before we go. Sorry about that," Kaminari tried to give a weak smile but it mostly looked comical, causing Yaoyorozu to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaminari questioned confused.

"I'm sorry Kaminari. Just your smile looked funny. We've had a weird morning too." Yaoyorozu tried to reason but feeling a little better at having laughed.

"Well at least one of us is in a good mood. Now I need to find a new shirt." Kaminari went to his closet and pulled out his dirty laundry apparently to start a load. Feeling a little bad about what happened Yaoyorozu decided to do something she didn't usually do.

"Hold on Kaminari. Let me check your shirt," She said walking up behind him.

"Why?" Kaminari asked, looking at her confused again.

"You'll see," was her repsonde while looking at the tag of the shirt.

Her replying with a non-answer made Kaminari more curious that anything else. Seeing the size of the shirt and it being out of 100% cotton she saw what she needed to know. But before she did it she needed to ask Kaminari something.

"I know this is your room Kaminari, but would you mind stepping outside please?" Yaoyorozu asked, softly turning him to face her.

"Can I ask why first?" Kaminari said lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm going to make our hard morning a little easier and just make you a new shirt with my quirk. I need to expose my skin to do so though and would rather not have to walk back to my room." Yaoyorozu explained this to Kaminari with a friendly smile.

"Oh thank God! Thank you too Yao-momo. You really are the best." Kaminari was really relieved at this and his face told Yaoyorozu. He had one his "serious" smiles and not the usual one he showed. It also caused her to giggle a little so it made her happy too.

"OK I'll just step out and you tell me when I can come back in right?" Kaminari asked to make sure they were on the same page.

"You got it," Yaoyorozu said giving him a thumbs up. Only been spending time with him for a day and he was starting to rub off on her.

"One more thing," Kaminari asked, almost sheepishly, shifting form one foot to another.

"What?" Yaoyorozu was confused by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Can you make it a black shirt? Please?" Kaminari had a puppy dog look in his eyes but she didn't know why.

"I can do that. Why do you sound so scared?" Yaoyorozu was more confused by it than anything else.

"You were doing me a favor and I didn't want to ask for more, given our very annoying morning and all. My shirt is a very dark blue and I wished it was black, and you offered so… yeah." Kaminari explained and Yaoyorozu understood his apprehension at asking better.

"Oh don't worry Kaminari no worry. It'll be blacker than Bakugo's sense of humor," Yaoyorozu assured him while making a attempt at a joke with the comparison.

"Don't make it _that_ dark! Ha-ha," Kaminari joked back and left his room.

While outside his room he remembered the other day when Bakugo's dark sense of humor caught most of the class off guard. They had just finished a particularly harsh training day at the "TDL." Midoriya had worked up a really big sweat and right after the class he said "I'm so tired I could die." Bakugo immediately replied with "Please" causing everyone to stop and look at him. Even Kirishima and Kaminari who were the most used to Bakugo. After a minute everyone started laughing uncomfortably. Somehow the whole class was amused but also disturbed at his sense of humor.

Kaminari was so lost in thought he didn't hear Yaoyorozu call him back and she needed to open the door and tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"Come on in Kaminari. I want to make sure the shirt fits," Yaoyorozu said happily.

"Alright, alright," Kaminari said as he took his still wet shirt off, using the dry parts to wipe up any wetness still on him before throwing it onto his bed to air dry. After that he turned to Yaoyorozu to take the shirt made from her quirk to put on.

Yaoyorozu was happy that Kaminari didn't notice her blush at him just taking his shirt off in front of her like that. She was even happier he didn't notice her admiring his abs. She had only noticed them earlier but now that she got a better look while he dried himself she came to a realization about herself. She was an "abs woman." This both amused and slightly embarrassed her. " _Kaminari's abs are the first pair I ever liked_ ," she thought amusingly to herself while mentally giggling at the realization.

"Wow it fits perfectly! Looks even better than the one it's replacing. Thanks again Yao-momo. You really can make anything perfect," Kaminari said with a big grin and thumbs up.

"Ha-ha thank you Kaminari but it's a lot harder than it looks I'm glad you like it and it fits. You look good in it too." Yaoyorozu replied happily.

"With this done all we have to do is get my bag and be ready to go catch the bus in a couple hours." Kaminari said contently, glad to finally have something go his way this morning.

"Yes but it's too bad we have to wait that long though" Yaoyorozu said disappointedly while placing a hand to her mouth.

"We can go sooner if you call for a helicopter ride." Kaminari obviously making a joke about her wealth. Instead of getting annoyed she decided to joke back.

"I would but have you seen helicopter gas prices recently? Daddy has me on a 150,000 dollar allowance and I'm not blowing it on gas." She returned Kaminari's big smile with one of her own. She rather liked joking.

"Hahaha! You leaned right into it. Atta girl!" Kaminari walked over and lightly patted her on the back for that.

"My father did say to try and get out of my shell while here and you're a good person to help me do that." Yaoyorozu said confidently while walking to the door of his room.

"You know it!" Kaminari said while grabbing his bad and then following her.

Yaoyorozu got to the door first and opened it to find Midoriya there with his hand raised. He was about to knock on it before she opened.

"Oo-h hi guys." Midoriya said surprised.

"Sup man. What do you need?" Kaminari asked.

"Oh I, uh, I remember you saying last night you were going to catch the bus to the concert. When you were trying to explain you two going together not being a date. I don't remember all the details it was a pretty hectic night."

"You're telling us!" Kaminari interjected with a small shout and using his right arm to gesture to Yaoyorozu as the two of them had the most hectic night of all. Yaoyorozu didn't want to relive that night but she did nod in agreement.

"Y-yes but that brings me to why I'm here. My mom just called me to ask for my help moving the refrigerator at our house before going to Ojiro's later. I asked her if we could drop you guys off along the way and she said yes. Do you guys want a ride? You'll have to go in like, twenty minutes. I know its short notice but what do you guys say?"

Midoriya stopped talking to look at them. The two exchanged looks.

"I'm good with leaving now if you are Yao-momo." Kaminari said to her.

Thinking about it Yaoyorozu mentally went over anything she'll need to get first. She had her cell phone and wallet and ultimately those were all she needed. If she needed a bag she could make one with her quirk or buy one. She was good to go.

"Yeah I can go now. Thank you Midoriya." Yaoyorozu made sure to thank her green-haired friend.

"Oh yeah thanks man. Forgot that, whoops." Kaminari said with a small smile.

"It's OK Kaminari. Meet you guys in communal room." Midoriya said with a wave as he went off to his room to do whatever he had to before his mom showed up.

After he was gone Kaminari spoke up again, "Wow what stroke of luck huh?" He said with the happiest smile she had seen today.

"After all the bad luck we had last night and this morning things finally got tipped in our favor." Yaoyorozu said with her arms in the air happily.

"Oh yeah! Now let's get to the communal room before they tip back." Kaminari didn't wait for her to reply as he left his room and Yaoyorozu followed suit.


	9. Informative Ride

**(A/N)** Hi everyone. I'm back a little quicker this time. Updating on the one year anniversary of my fic being posted. Thanks for sticking with me and I promise to try and get this done before the two year mark. Please don't forget to leave a review! :D

Kaminari and Yaoyorozu were sitting in the communal room, waiting for Midoriya to come back. Yaoyorozu sat in silence watching Kaminari staring eagerly at his phone with a big dumb smile, drool rolling down his face. It was a face she had seen Mineta make whenever he was… showing affection towards a woman. She was worried at what was making Kaminari do the same. She didn't want to ask either so all she could do was sit and stare awkwardly.

Kaminari was completely oblivious to his friend's feelings and just kept staring at his phone. He wasn't trying to be rude but he felt like just relaxing after the eventful morning. Plus he wanted to check the concert's website and see if there were any last minutes changes. That and he wanted to see when autograph signings were going to be. None of these were causing the reaction that was bothering Yaoyorozu however.

Speaking of the pointy haired young woman. She was just about to ask Kaminari why he was making that face but at that moment he jumped up, exclaiming "Oh my god!"

"What" Yaoyorozu asked flustered.

"They made the 'Mega-Ultra-Supreme-Jumbo Burger' a legit thing!" Kaminari smiled while turning his phone to show her.

Reaching for his phone, but seeing Kaminari pull it back slightly, showing he didn't want to let it go she turned to see it. On the screen was a monstrosity masquerading as a hamburger. It looked to be a giant ten pound burger with God only knows how many unhealthy toppings behind the cheese, bacon, eggs (who puts eggs on a burger?) potato chips, grilled onions, jalapenos, and some weird green substance Yaoyorozu wasn't sure if it was avocado, relish, wasabi, or anything else. To top this abomination off, it was drowning in far too many sauces.

"I, uh. What is that thing?" Yaoyorozu didn't know what to say but looked up helplessly at Kaminari begging for help understanding.

"I just told-"Kaminari was cut off by the look she was giving him. He knew she was only asking for help but the pleading look on her face was strangely… hot? Well not "hot" but he still found it attractive and he didn't know why. He didn't know how to feel about that either, adding to his confusion.

Having remained silent for longer than he meant to caused Yaoyorozu to question him again. "What is that… thing Kaminari? I take it it's supposed to be food but it looks nothing like it. Why are you so happy at seeing it?" Yaoyorozu had recovered from her initial shock at the culinary nightmare. Her face having returned to normal as well, which is exactly what Kaminari needed.

"Well, uh it's a burger that got shut down for being too unhealthy-"

"I can believe that,"

"- But one of the concert's sponsored brought it back and is putting up an offer to eating it in 30 minutes or less for a mystery reward. I'm going to try and win." Kaminari pointed to himself with his thumb with a confident look on his face.

"Why?" was all Yaoyorozu said. She didn't even need time to think on it. She just asked right away,

"Because it'll be cool." Kaminari made a weird face while he said it that made Yaoyorozu unsure whether or not Kaminari was joking or not.

Making a confused face Yaoyorozu asked, "Is that really the only reason?"

Straitening up and taking a serious voice Kaminari said, "I missed my chance to eat this thing when we were all getting ready for the sports festival and the mystery prize is just an added bonus." Kaminari was done but he added something that just came to his mind. "Besides. It's just a burger. It can't hurt me."

Yaoyorozu knew food _could_ hurt you, but she remembered how many things she had seen Kaminari Kirishima, and the others eat and they were fine later. Besides, they wouldn't be able to sell the burger if it wasn't safe. Realizing this she decided to drop it. Her parents had taught her not to judge other people's preference for food. Just because the burger looked disgusting to her didn't mean others felt the same. Kaminari obviously wanted to eat it so who was she to judge?

"OK just don't try to force yourself to finish it if you get full."

"Fine Mom. Sheesh." Kaminari said in a mock- patronizing way while making a face at her.

"You are such a child," Yaoyorozu said while rolling her eyes and shaking her head a little.

At that moment Midoriya came into the room.

"Hey guys," Midoriya greeted with a wave. "My mom texted me again and said she'll be here in five minutes. Let's go outside and wait."

Without answering the two teens got up and followed him to the door, that their green-haired friend had already walked to and was now holding open for them. Once outside they walked quickly towards the gate side-by-side-by-side with Kaminari in the middle.

"Your mom doesn't mind taking us to the stadium?" Kaminari asked more to break the silence than anything else.

"No, she likes that I made friends and wanted to meet some of them." Midoriya said happily while continuing to look forward. That made Yaoyorozu think.

"You didn't have friends from middle school?"

"Not really. I didn't have my quirk back then so I was the 'quirkless kid' that everyone made fun of." Midoriya said this with a small sigh, but no hesitation.

"Man that sucks. Didn't Kacchan help you out?" Kaminari said stopping a second to speak.

Midoriya started laughing before answering, "No, Kacchan was actually the one that got everyone started normally." Midoriya shook his head at the end, remembering middle school. This made both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari to exchange confused looks.

"You mean Bakugo… teased you too?" Yaoyorozu didn't want to sound accusatory but she was really surprised by what her shorter classmate had said.

"Yeah, Kacchan wasn't the nicest back then. He's better now and I try not to think about the past. It's there, can't be changed, and I need to look at the here and now and future. You know what I mean?" Midoriya said almost cheerily giving his taller classmate a smile.

Yaoyorozu didn't know how to respond to that and walked quietly for s few steps, but she was saved by Kaminari.

"Damn I knew Kacchan was a rude guy but mean too? Dude has come a long way. Good on you for not dwelling on it man." Kaminari finished by lightly smacking Midoriya on the back, causing him to go forward a little.

"Thanks Kaminari. You spend a lot of time around Kacchan so you know… exactly what I mean heh, heh," Midoriya finished with a small laugh. Yaoyorozu figured Midoriya didn't know how to word his statement but Kaminari "knew" it. Must be another one of those "guy things" she was seeing more of today.

By this time the three had reached the gate and were greeted by their Modern Hero Art History teacher and pro hero, Midnight. Seeing her made both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu freeze, both remembering the last time they saw her with more clarity than they cared for.

"Hi Midnight. We're going to meet my mom out front. Can we go please?" Midoriya cheerfully greeted their teacher, having jogged up in front of them a little bit, not having the same problem as his friends.

"Good afternoon all of you. Sure you can go," Midnight said happily back to Midoriya. She then turned her gaze towards Yaoyorozu and Kaminari who had made to the gate, now on either side of Midoirya. They saw her expression turn sad. "I see you two added a member to your little… outing." She sounded almost depressed.

"No, no, no I'm not joining them for the concert. My mom is just giving them a ride." Midoriya answered before the other two could process they were spared Midnight's innuendoes wrath.

"Oh! Is that true?" Midnight's gaze had turned from depressed, to predatory at hearing that the two were still going alone. "Well in that case I wish you both the best on your date. Oh and please find somewhere more private to show your affection for each other this time OK?" Midnight ended with a suggested wink, causing the two teens to blush profusely.

"What does that mean?" Midoriya asked.

"NOTHING!" Both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu shouted simultaneously while picking Midoriya up by his arms and running towards the street to get as far away as possible from the older hero. Chancing a look behind her Yaoyorozu saw Midnight blowing a suggestive and taunting kiss and another wink at her and mouthing "have fun" as she shrank from the teenager's view.

" _That was a mistake_!" Yaoyorozu thought to herself, feeling her already deep blush getting even bigger. Luckily for both her and Kaminari they didn't have to focus on that for long as they had just got to the street when Midoriya's mother had pulled up in a green car.

"Izuku! Sweetie I'm here!" Mrs. Midoriya called from the window, waiving happily at her son and his friends. Seeing her the two teens saw where Midoriya got his green hair from. She had a bright, happy smile, that went well with her plump face.

"Hi Mom! These are my friends. Kaminari and Yaoyorozu." Midoriya greeted his mother while getting into the passenger side seat.

"Hi! Thanks for giving us the ride Mrs. Midoriya." Kaminari thanks her while opening the door for Yaoyorozu and then walking around to get in the seat behind Mrs. Midoriya.

"Yes thank you for offering the ride, and thank you for opening the door Kaminari." Yaoyorozu politely thanked the two of them.

"Oh please call me 'Inko' and you're both welcome. I wanted to meet some of Izuku's friends anyways." She said while pulling out from the curb before continuing, "I'm glad my little Izuku has a fine gentleman like Kaminari for a friend too."

"Huh?" Kaminari said looking up from his phone.

"You opened the door for your date. That's what a gentleman does." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

"Mom I said it wasn't a date. They've been getting that all last night. Kaminari this morning too." Midoriya tried to explain to his mother. "Sorry guys." Midoriya turned too apologized to them.

"It's fine Midoriya, your mother doesn't know all the details." Yaoyorozu assured her friend so he wouldn't be embarrassed even though she was, the slight blush in her cheeks showed.

"Unlike our classmates," Kaminari snorted while looking out the window.

"Not a morning person are you dear?" Inko said, still only looking at the road.

"Nope," Was all Kaminari said.

Inko laughed at the before going on, "My Izuku is the same way-,"

"-Mom please don't!" Midoriya cut in to stop his mom from giving up any embarrassing stories. He was louder than he usually was which made both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari look at him. Neither blamed him but it still made them look.

"Calm down Izuku! Fine I won't say anything about your morning mumblings but I don't want to drive in silence," she stopped at a red light and thought of something to talk about. "Oh I know! I was all caught up watching Izuku during the sports festival last year I completely overlooked everyone else. How well did you two do in it?"

At hearing the sports festival Yaoyorozu was flooded with bad memories of how easily she was defeated and the massive self-confidence problem she had afterwards. Kaminari on the other hand practically jumped at being able to talk about the event. It may have almost been a year ago but Kaminari was still proud of his performance.

"Now you're speaking my language Inko!" Kaminari practically shouted. "What part do you want to hear first?"

"Let's skip the race. I want to know why everyone was riding each other." Inko said referring to the Calvary race."

Midoriya explained the rules to her real quickly and the purpose of the headbands so she'd have a clear picture. "Thank you Izuku, but how did you all decide on teams?"

"We decided on those ourselves Mrs-Inko." Yaoyorozu finally spoke again.

"Yeah we all had to go around trying to pair up. I can't tell you how stoked I was at being asked by Todoroki to be on his team. He must have heard how I handled a dozen villains by myself at the USJ. You know, I actually took out the most villains there singlehandedly." Kaminari said with clear pride in himself.

Yaoyorozu remembered that and she had seen Kaminari do this, and while it was true, he did leave out the part where he was screaming like a child and it taking Jirou to literally kick him into the villains to get going. He also left out that he missed one villain that took him captive too. Not to mention the disoriented state the massive shock left him in afterwards. Still, he was correct in taking down the villains. Taking down the most was debatable but not something she felt like doing.

Shuddering Inko replied, and for the first time, took her eyes off the road to look over her shoulder, "Please Dear. I don't want to hear about how you all almost died."

At seeing her reaction Kaminari deflated a little bit, and his smile shrank a bit. He recovered quickly though. "Got ya, sorry. Anyways there I was standing around trying to figure out who to team with, but then Todoroki and Yao-momo here walked up to me and offered me a spot."

Yaoyorozu remembered that. Kaminari was standing around with his legs shaking and looking panicked at all the people and not being able to join a group. When she and Todoroki asked him to join he practically had a heart attack from joy to finally have a team.

"Isn't he the boy that you fought Izuku?" Inko asked her son.

"Yeah, he's the one that beat me."

"He's Endeavour's son right?"

"Yes."

"I can tell. Those eyes. For fire heroes they sure have cold eyes. I wonder how that boy got that scar?" Inko said to no one in particular. None of the teens in the car said it but they too all wondered how he got that scar.

"Well anyways after I joined we got Iida to join and our team was set, right Yao-momo?" Kaminari started up again to break the silence and to get Yaoyorozu into things.

"Y-yes that's right. Todoroki wanted a team that was perfectly balanced and he figured the four of us would be perfect."

"And he was right! Took first place." Kaminari said with a smug expression, leaning back completely into his seat.

"Yes, we did. Although Midoriya and his team didn't make that easy." Yaoyorozu said, deciding to give Midoriya some credit. Those last ten seconds were the most intense of her life. "We may have come out in first but it sure didn't feel like it."

"I have a question." Inko asked out of the blue.

"What?" All three teens asked at once.

"Why did your group get roller skates and no one else did Yaoyorozu?"

Before Yaoyorozu could answer Kaminari cut in. "Oh that's easy. Yao-momo used her quirk to make them. She got all our foot sizes and then made them for us so we could move around really easy. Those were a really good idea Yao-momo. They didn't break or anything and we were moving around all kinds that game." Kaminari turned to her to give a wink and thumbs up.

Taken aback by that quick compliment Yaoyorozu couldn't resound right away. Before she could Inko piped up again.

"Whatever happened to those skates?"

"I don't know about Iida, Yao-momo, or Todoroki's pairs but I kept mine. They're in my closet back at the dorms."

This caused Yaoyorozu to asked, "You kept them?" She had a clear bewildered look on her face.

"Yeah. Why? Do you want them back?" Kaminari looked confused at her reply.

"No, but I'm surprised you kept them is that." Yaoyorozu felt embarrassed at asking now.

"Why? Do they dissolve or break up after a while? How long do things last with your quirk?" Kaminari asked, and much to Yaoyorozu's surprise she didn't have an answer. She never tested how long anything she made with her quirk lasted. Now that it's crossed her mind she's astonished she never tried. She much test this now that it has.

"I… don't know Kaminari but thank you for mentioning that. I'm going to test that now. No worries. You can keep the roller skates. In fact I'll make you a new pair if you'd like." Yaoyorozu offered partially because she felt embarrassed and partially to see if she could get the old pair back so she wouldn't have to test with newer ones she was going to make.

"Only if you autograph them first. I want people to know I got them _before_ you were famous!" Kaminari smiled at her. His confidence in her eventual fame made her smile back and feel really good and glad that she had a friend that thought so highly of her.

"Ha-ha you two sure you're not dating? You're just so cute together," Inko said with a small laugh causing the two teen to blush.

"Mom! You said you'd stop! Sorry again guys." Midoriya tried to remind his mom not to do that and to apologize to his friends.

"Oh right. Sorry again." She made an embarrassed faced and waived her hand a little before placing it back on the steering wheel.

"It's fine. After the night we had you only mentioning it twice is nothing. Right Yao-momo?" Kaminari said good naturedly, looking at Yaoyorozu for confirmation.

"Right," Yaoyorozu said quickly agreeing. "Only thing they had going in their argument's favor is that we're both single." She added the second bit because she didn't like one word answers.

"Oh you're single Yaoyorozu?" Inko said looking over her shoulder a little bit.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Pulling up to another red light, Inko leaned back to look at the teen girl to say, "My little Izuku is single too. Maybe you can be _his_ girlfriend." Inko said with a lot of enthusiasm and a huge smile.

The mood of the car had been changed suddenly by this suggestion. Midoriya looked like he was having a heart attack, eyes wide and face redder than Kirishima's hair. Kaminari looked like he was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. His mouth was wide open and his head was rocking up and down but with the volume at zero.

Yaoyorozu on the other hand was just staring with a blank expression not knowing how to answer. Luckily for her she didn't have to as the person behind them honked their horn to get them to move. The light had turned green while they sat in shock.

Turning back to the road, Inko put the car in drive and moved the car forward. "I hate it when I do that."

"MOM! You're embarrassing me!" Midoriya was finally able to say, through some embarrassment induced tears in his eyes.

"I am not!" Inko said indigently.

Yaoyorozu was still trying to come up with a polite way to say "no" but thankfully for her, Kaminari saved her.

"Ha-ha! That was great! You two should have seen your expressions!" His toothy grin was plastered on his face, one small tear from laughter in his eye.

"It wasn't funny Kaminari! It was embarrassing!" Midoriya tried to argue, turning around from his seat to look at his blond friend.

"How? No one here but us and we're not going to say anything." He said matter-of-factly, finally sitting back properly in his seat. Gesturing to the people in the car. "Besides it not like Mina, or Kacchan were here to hear it."

"Oh you call Katsuki, Kacchan too? I thought only Izuku could get away with that?" Inko piped up again surprised at the piece of information.

"Kaminari does that Mom. He uses nicknames but no one seems to mind." Midoriya told his mom about Kaminari's habit of using people's nicknames.

"Yeah, I do that with Kacchan and Yao-momo here." Kaminari confirmed pointing to Yaoyorozu with his thumb.

"It's true, he does." Yaoyorozu said, finally speaking again. All the talking allowed her to regain her bearings.

"And here I thought it was a cute pet name he had for you," she stopped to sigh," Oh well."

None of the teens wanted to push the issue as it looked like Inko had moved on and forgotten about asking Yaoyorozu to be Midoriya's girlfriend.

"We're almost there kids. You two have a ride home right?" Inko said as the stadium came into view.

"Yeah we're good. Thanks again for the ride Inko. Hope to see you again." Kaminari said with a thumb's up and a smile.

"Don't mention it Kaminari. Have fun you two." Inko said as she pulled up to the stadium and seeing a humongous line that went around the street corner to get in.

"It's a good thing I gave you this ride. By the looks of that line you're going to spend your whole date outside if I hadn't."

She was being facetious but she was also probably right by the looks of it to Yaoyorozu. She tried to count the number but they were going too fast. She was still able to count at least fifty-seven people.

"Nah I got these free tickets that'll let us go right in," Kaminari said with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

"That makes things thankfully easier," Yaoyorozu said with a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be outside waiting like the rest. Growing up wealthy had allowed her to always get into any please her parents took her quickly and easily.

"You're darn right! After all the stuff we've gone through in the past year we deserve a little something easy." Kaminari said with some entitlement. He was right too so no one argued.

"Well you kids have fun. Bye now!" Inko said finally stopping to allow them to get out.

"Yeah bye guys. Sorry about all this," Midoriya said both as good-bye and apology again for his mother.

"Small price to pay for the free ride. Thank you too Midoriya. See ya!" Kaminari said with a smile and pointed with his finger while he waited for Yaoyorozu.

"No need to worry Midoriya. Thanks and good-bye," Yaoyorozu said with a small bow and walked away.

Midoriya looked relived that they were not offended by his mother's questions and rolled up the window while they drove away. The two teens stayed a little longer to wave as they left. Once they were gone the two turned to walk towards the entrance.

"Well she was nice don't you think?" Kaminari said.

"Yes she was but those questions were…" Yaoyorozu looked at the ground a little embarrassed.

"I laughed so hard I didn't make a sound. I didn't think that was possible ha-ha!" Kaminari laughed at the still fresh memory.

"Well I'm glad _you_ enjoyed yourself." Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes at his comment, her embarrassment being replaced with annoyance.

"Oh come on don't be that way! We're here, everyone is gone, and now we can just have fun and enjoy ourselves. We earned this Yao-momo." Kaminari said with such gusto that it almost sounded like a speech.

"You're right! Between that car ride and the night before we do!" Yaoyorozu said with matching gusto, finally being happy again.

"The whole past _year_!" Kaminari corrected her while darting ahead a slow jogging speed to get rid of the excess energy he had made for himself and to get to the ticket booth faster. Turning around to encourage her to follow.

"Yeah!" Yaoyorozu agreed, running to keep pace with him. Both of them feeling like their day had finally, truly started and they were ready to enjoy it.


	10. Long Hot Line

**Shocking Hot Line**

 **(A/N) Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. The holidays were crazy for me. Plus my beta reader hsd had a few problems too. Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review.**

Upon reaching the entrance Kaminari stopped to wait for Yaoyorozu. Once she reached him her smile faded and her heart sank at the size of the line. She knew she didn't have to wait in it, but she felt bad for the people who did.

""I feel kinda bad for the people who have to wait in that line," She thought out loud.

"Just be happy it's not us," Was all Kaminari said not looking at her as he tapped on the glass to get the tick taker's attention.

"Line's over there sweetie," The ticket taker said to Kaminari without looking up from her magazine. She was a 50-something with long brown hair, tied up in a beehive style, glasses, and a large mole on her chin. She looked thoroughly bored.

"I have these special tickets I won by calling in," Kaminari told her, showing her his ticket for proof.

"I'm sure you do," The ticket taker said with sarcasm, still not looking up.

"Really," Kaminari replied, shaking the ticket in front of her, through the glass. Yaoyorozu wasn't sure if the tick taker was annoyed or amused by this.

"Let me see them," She said pointing to the hole at the bottom of the glass. Kaminari gave the ticket and she ran it through a scanner. After a few minutes it pinged and she gave the ticket back. "Well I'll be, sorry about that Hun. I wasn't expecting the ticket winner to get here so soon." For the first time she looked up at Kaminari and sounded somewhat happy.

"It's cool. I wanted to get here early and do stuff first." Kaminari told her while giving her one of his big smiles.

"I get that. Now I just need your girlfriend's ticket and you're both set," She said while gesturing for Yaoyorozu to approach the booth. With a sigh she did.

"Oh don't be like that Hun. There's plenty to do," The ticket taker said while scanning the ticket.

"That's not why I-oh never mind. I'm sure you're right," Yaoyorozu was about to say it wasn't a date but she was so tired at of it that she didn't bother this time.

"That's the spirit! Have fun you two." She handed the ticket back and hit a button that called a security guard to escort them inside.

A blond security guard with scary and intense eyes came to escort them to the line. He looked like a soldier with his all black uniform and hat. He had no nametag so his name was unknown. He wasn't that tall, from what Yaoyorozu could tell he was less than six feet tall. He was at least a head taller than her. His shoulders were broad and muscular and he had this menacing aura around him. He moved robotically like Iida but it came off more natural to him. Furthering her view of him looking like a soldier.

As they walked Yaoyorozu looked at the people in the line that they were passing and saw they were making angry faces as they did. Some narrowed their eyes, other shook their heads, and one person with a quirk that gave them two mouths even mouthed the phrase "what" with one mouth and "the" with the other as they passed. One person who's quirk made them look like a living shadow spat on the ground as they passed. Kaminari didn't seem to notice any of this as he was just chatting happily with the security guard.

Seeing so many annoyed people staring angrily started to bother her so she asked, "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but why are we being taken ahead of others?"

There was no response from either the guard or Kaminari. They two were chatting away like they haven't seen each other in years. In fact, why _were_ they talking like that?

Clearing her throat Yaoyorozu tried to get their attention again, but louder this time.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering why were are we being taken so far ahead of the line." This worked as both Kaminari and the guard turned to look at her. The guard looked nonplused while Kaminari had a small embarrassed blush on his face.

"Heh, sorry bout that Yao-momo! We haven't seen each other in a long time!" Kaminari sheepishly said with his hand behind his head. The guard stood up straight and looked at Yaoyorozu with his scary eyes. The blackness of them, with the sole color being his gold pupils made looking into them difficult. They were the eyes of a demon. He wasn't trying to intimidate her which made her think how scary he could be if he was. He looked almost demonic, and yet, something about him seemed familiar.

"To answer your question young lady," He spoke with a serious but surprisingly soft voice. He sounded both businesslike and like he was about to go off into battle. "It's because you two have the contest tickets. That allows you some certain privileges. One such privilege is skipping ahead of the line. Well, most of it. Here's your spot," The guard said stopping.

He moved to open the chain to allow Kaminari to enter, but he didn't and gestured for Yaoyorozu to go first. She nodded a "thank you" to Kaminari and went into the line and he followed. After he was in the guard redid the chain and stood to face the two.

"I hope you two enjoy your time here. It was nice seeing you again Denki. I'll make sure to make it to your birthday this year." The guard made a small smile as he said to this Kaminari.

"Totally! Looking forward to it. It was great seeing you today. See ya man!" Kaminari said with a big hug to the guard who returned it with one arm. Yaoyorozu was surprised to see that these two really did know each other and were so close. Kaminari never spoke of him before. Then again, she never really spoke to Kaminari before. Today will be a good chance to for her to do so, she quietly thought to herself.

The guard gave a small smile to Kaminari before leaving to resume his duties. Kaminari watched him walk away and once he was out of sight he sighed a little.

"Man it was great seeing him!" Kaminari almost shouted he was so happy. "What are the odds? Small world huh Yao-momo?" Kaminari finally turned to look at her for the first time since they arrived.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to ignore you. I hadn't seen him in like two or three years. Guy never stops working." Kaminari said this with a small, apologetic smile showing he really did mean it.

"Don't worry about it Kaminari. It looks like you two had a lot of catching up to do." Yaoyorozu said very reassuringly while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Who was he?"

"An old family friend. He used to work with my grandpa way back in the day." Kaminari said with a happy smile.

"That's nice. He aged well. He doesn't even look that old." Yaoyorozu said thinking back to his face.

"Yeah he was only 19 when he and Gramps started working together," Kaminari said.

"That would explain it. How long ago was that?"

"Good question. I don't know. I only ever asked about the stories they had and those kept me entertained." Kaminari admitted, while shaking his head from side-to-side apparently never thinking about it.

Yaoyorozu remembered all the stories her father told her of how he met her mother through business trips and dealings but never asked for the year so she understood why Kaminari never asked either. Still, there was something about the guard that was still bothering her.

"I never saw your friend before, but for some reason he looked… familiar to me. I wonder why" Yaoyorozu said, staring up at the clear blue sky to think.

"Probably his eyes. He has the same eyes as Mina," Kaminari said casually looking at her,

"Really?" Yaoyorozu snapped to look at him.

"Yeah. Think about her eyes and his. They have the same eyes. Only real difference is he's intimidating and she's not." Kaminari said still in his casual tone.

Looking down to think about it, Yaoyorozu realized Kaminari was right. She pictured the guard and their horned, pink friend and saw that they both did have the same eyes, but their demeanors were so different you wouldn't think about it right away.

"I was surprised when I first noticed too. I started talking to Mina more when I noticed that. I told her and she was happy to know she wasn't the only one to have her kind of eyes. She wanted to meet him so she can see someone else with her eyes." Kaminari said throwing his head back and laughing a little bit. "I have to invite her to my birthday this year so she can get a picture with him or something. You wanna come too?" Kaminari threw in the offer as a afterthought.

Snapping out of her thoughts Yaoyorozu turned to her friend. "What?"

"You want to come to my birthday this year? You can meet my grandpa too. You don't have to. Just a thought." Kaminari said with a natural face.

"When is your birthday?" Yaoyorozu was a little embarrassed at not knowing her friend's birthday.

"It's on June 29th. Don't worry about it! I don't know your birthday either haha!" Kaminari laughed, obviously seeing her embarrassment at not knowing his birthday.

"Mine is September 23rd hahaha!" Yaoyorozu had started laughing just like Kaminari. Together the two shared a hearty laugh while the other people in line just stared awkwardly.

" _Kaminari's attitude is infectious_!" Yaoyorozu happily thought to herself through her laughter.

After their shared laugh neither Yaoyorozu or Kaminari spoke for a while. They mostly checked their phones to pass time. Kaminari checking out memes and Yaoyorozu checking the news. There was a robbery that was stopped almost as soon as it started. The article said the villain surrendered immediately as he saw the hero stopping him was the #1 pro hero Endeavor. Yaoyorozu didn't like siding with villains but she had to agree with this one. The picture of Endeavor was truly terrifying. He was only standing there in his hero suit, but with his Hellfire quirk going on around him and his frustrated scowl he looked more like a demon than the security guard from earlier.

Yaoyorozu's thoughts were broken by the drop of water that fell onto her phone screen. Wiping it off and looking up to see where the water fell from. She immediately regretting this and redirect her gaze to the ground, closing her eyes from the sun. It had raised high into the sky and was beating down on her and everyone else in line. She hadn't noticed thanks to her phone how hot it had become.

"You ok Yao-momo?" Kaminari looked down from his phone to her after seeing her sudden movement.

"Yes I'm fine. I just looked up and got the sun in my eyes." Yaoyorozu said while standing upright again.

"The sun?" Kaminari said and looked up himself, and then doing exactly what she had just done. "Damn it's hot! When did it get so hot?" He said while blinking his eyes and fanning himself with his hand.

"Must have been when we were on our phones," Yaoyorozu said wiping her forehead with the back of her arm while checking her bag for sun screen.

"Do you have any sun screen in your purse?" Kaminari asked.

""Doesn't look like it. How did I not think of bringing any?" Yaoyorozu told him. She liked to think of her "purse" as a bag but it was closer to a purse. She didn't know why but she just didn't like calling it a purse.

"How hot is it?" Kaminari said to himself as he took his phone out to check.

"It's 94 degrees," said a voice from in front of them.

"Thanks man. Checked your phone already?" Kaminari said grateful for the info.

"Didn't have to. There's a screen further up that gives the temperature." He said while pointing. The two teen heroines looked and saw he was right. The screen with the temperature has "94 degrees" in big, bright red numbers.

"Man we got Summer heat in Spring time. Lame!" Kaminari said while throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Tell me about it," The guy in line said, finally turning around to look at them. Where his head should have been there was nothing. Just a hat floating in place. Look down at his hand Yaoyorozu saw he was wearing gloves which must have been how she and Kaminari "saw" his hand when he pointed to the sign. They didn't even notice he had a hat on till this point too. Were they that self-absorbed by the heat?

"Woah you're invisible. Hey is your family name "Hagakure" by any chance?" Kaminari said without missing a beat.

"N-no. Why?" The man asked confusingly. Yaoyorozu guessed he had a similar expression but she'll never know.

"We have a friend who's invisible, in fact her whole family is, so I just thought of them" Kaminari finished with a shrug.

"Oh. Ok." Was all the man said before turning around and resumed standing quietly in line.

"Well that killed a little time at least." Kaminari said to himself before turning to Yaoyorozu. "Any chance you can make some sun screen?"

Thinking about first Yaoyorozu realized she can in fact make some sun screen but that would be illegal. She's not at school and her provisional license only allowed her to fight crime or help with a rescue, not this.

"I can but it would be illegal," Yaoyorozu told her friend with a small shrug.

"So is me charging my phone in public but no one cares," Kaminari said causally like it was no big deal. It wasn't but still. "Not going to keep pushing but it was only a thought. Just hope we can get in and buy some before we get a sun burn." Kaminari said hopefully.

Thinking about what he had just said and at how the line just seemed to not move, combined with the heat and her sweating, Yaoyorozu decided to go ahead and make some sun screen. She didn't want to do it out in the open, especially after mentioning its illegal so she improvised.

Checking her bag again she used her quirk to make a small bottle of sun screen that she pulled out.

"Hey Kaminari I was wrong! I did have some sun screen." Yaoyorozu said happily.

"Really? Awesome!" Didn't even need to make it. Alright." Kaminari was very happy at this news,. He reached his hand out for some which Yaoyorozu gave and then gave herself some. While turning her head to apply some to her neck, she remembered their invisible helper.

"Excuse me. Do you want some sun screen too?" Yaoyorozu asked him softly.

Turning around slightly to look at her, she thinks that from the angle of his hat, he asked. "Me?" while pointing to himself.

"Yes. Do you want some sun screen?" She offered again holding it up towards him.

"Yes please, thank you." He said while taking his gloves off to get some. Yaoyorozu was happy he spoke again, "My hand is above my gloves." Nodding Yaoyorozu gave started to give him some. "Say 'when.'"

After 3 sceonds "When. Thanks. Don't worry you two. I heard they have cooling jets inside so we'll be fine soon."

"You're welcome and good to hear."

"Yeah no kidding. Great job Yao-momo. We may still be stuck here in a very long, hot line but at least we won't get a sun burn." Kaminari spoke again having finished applying his sun screen.

Yaoyorozu wished he hadn't said that as it reminded her of the heat and how the line refused to move. He was right though. At least they won't get burnt.

After this she started too look at her phone again. After the Endavour article there was nothing interesting to read. Just the same old, same old of gossip and the seemingly never-ending saga of if Kamui Woods and Mt Lady were dating or not. Why people found this sort of thing interesting is something Yaoyorozu will never understand. She didn't even _want_ to.

Then, through her perceptional vision Yaoyorozu saw people passing them and going straight inside the building. It wasn't only a few people it was a good number. At least eight people were walking in. Putting her phone away to lean forward to see why this was happening.

A new security guard was coming up through the line and before she could act Kaminari reached his arm out to waive the man down. He saw and came towards them.

He was nothing like the other security guard besides the same height. He was old, wore big black rim glasses, and had a slightly overly large nose, with a bug bushy white mustache under it.

"Before you ask young man the people going inside are couples for the theme. Why? I don't know but it is. I have a partner coming up and you can let him know if you want to go in too." The man said as he continued without stopping while he told them.

"How about that." Kaminari said out loud.

"How about what? I don't understand." Yaoyorozu said still looking after the old security guard.

"They kept the couples theme. Probably still had enough stuff left over from February."

"What are you talking about Kaminari?" Yaoyorozu asked with a quizzical expression.

"Oh right you didn't know. Back in February they were going to do a Valentine's Day concert but it got cancelled when a villain attack happened so they had to reschedule. That's how Minru and I got the tickets with the event." Kaminari said while taking his phone out to show her the old article. He had to have had it bookmarked to find it so quickly.

"Ooh, I see," Yaoyorozu said without reading the article and just taking Kaminari's word for it.

"Yeah, but here's where we got lucky!" the blond teen said with a somewhat menacing looking smirk with electricity cracking up around him.

"I… don't like that look on your face Kaminari," Yaoyorozu said taking a step back from him.

"Oh sorry Yao-momo." Kaminari's expression changed instantly back to normal. He still leaned in though, gesturing for her to come closer. Hesitantly she does.

With his hand up Kaminari starts whispering, "If we pretend to be a couple we can go in right away. Want to do it?"

"That's lying Kaminari." Yaoyorozu said this while looking around even though the only people who could here were the invisible helper in front and the person behind them who hadn't said or done anything yet.

"I know but it's better than frying out here. Beside my feet are starting to hurt from standing still this whole time."

"Uuh" Yaoyorozu didn't know how to argue that. She was hot, bothered, and her feet were hurting her too. This is despite she having picked out her walking shoes.

Since she didn't say anything for a while Kaminari backed away. "It's your call like the sun screen. I'm not going to push you." He said standing back waiting for her answer.

Thinking it over Yaoyorozu was weighing the options. " _Mother said to be the best I can be while at school and this wouldn't be that._ She then rmemebered her father's words.

" _Even if you're going to be a pro hero that doesn't mean you shouldn't try and have some fun. I'm not encouraging you to but, if you can break a few rules for some kicks, do it! Don't forget I got in trouble with the law when I was younger."_

To this day Yaoyorozu couldn't' believe her father used to be something of a delinquent. Taking her grandfather's yacht for a joyride and then crashing it. It's amazing her grandfather didn't have a heart attack from rage. That being said, pretending to be a couple with her friend to get out of the heat is nothing in comparison.

" _Daddy said to break some rules. No one is getting hurt. It's hot and my feet hurt. Oh why not? No one will ever know_."

She had made up her mind just in time as the partner guard had just come into view to take any couples inside.

"OK Kaminari I'll do it, but you do the talking!"

Kaminari had the biggest smile while he nodded and then got the guard's attention. "This will be easy. Just follow the lead of the other couples."

This guard was a middle-aged man with short sandy brown hair, and a pair of glasses covering his eyes. He looked incredibly fit for someone his age. Yaoyorozu was somewhat relived the first guard they had met didn't come back. He may have been Kaminari's friend but he gave her the chills.

Opening the gate for them the guard closed the gate and walked off without ever saying a word.

Yaoyorozu started to walk off but Kaminari stuck around for a second.

"Later Invisible Man!" Kaminari said waiving.

"Later Blondie!" He said back with a wave. "Thanks again for the sun screen girl." He added the last bit waiving to Yaoyorozu too.

"Bye," Yaoyorozu said and started walking off with Kaminari. As they walked Yaoyorozu scanned the other couples to see how they acted. She saw most of the girls were hugging their boyfriends arms. She thought it best to follow their lead. Reaching forward, she hugged Kaminari's arm as they walked. He made a small sound when she did but must have guessed what she was doing and went along with it.

"Hey Yao-momo, rest your head on my shoulder," Kaminari whispered this so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Reminding silent she did as he suggested.

As they walked up towards the building entrance she signed contently, closing her eyes and thinking, " _This is nice. Kaminari's arm is more muscular than I thought. I didn't see his arms this morning so I didn't notice. I only noticed his abs. Hmm those abs. Wait. Did I just think that?"_ She opened her eyes wide at that thought. A slight blush on her face.

"It was a long day Yao-momo but we made it. We finally made to the concert so let's have some fun!" Kaminari said, punching the air with is free arm.

"Yes let's! This will be a great day!" Yaoyorozu agreed actually running ahead of Kaminari and pulling him happily by the arm.


	11. Momo's First Prank

**(A/N) Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Had to buy my TP before it was all gone. Chapters from here on out will get out sooner and be more fun. Hope you all enjoy it ;)**

Once she entered Yaoyorozu saw all that the concert had to offer its attendees and saw that it was more like a carnival than a concert. There were stands selling snack foods, little games to play like whack-a-mole or "test-your-strength" with a big mallet, or stands to try and catch pet goldfish.

She was so engrossed at all the sights she was surprised that a cute couple that was walking alongside her and Kaminari was watching them. Yaoyorozu made eye contact with the girlfriend and the girl didn't look away. She just looked back, smiling happily while hugging her boyfriend's arm. Yaoyorozu was confused by this. Why would a random girl be staring at her and Kaminari while she clung to her boyfriend's arm? It took her a second to realize that the couple staring at her and Kaminari _was_ her and Kaminari. She finally realized this when she noticed that the "couple" was their reflection on a window of a restaurant. She blushed from embarrassment and looked at their reflection in the window again. She thought that they looked kinda cute together, causing her blush to deepen, finally letting go of Kaminari's arm to hold her face.

"Hey would you look at that!" Kaminari said loudly pointing to a stand of plush toys. They were of various things, mostly animals. Kaminari had walked over to one of the plushies that was in the shape of a giant bunch of purple grapes.

"Look," Kaminari said while holding up the grape plushie. Yaoyorozu looked at the toy in his hands not knowing what he was getting at.

Not answering her, he took the toy and out it horizontally on his head. "I'm Minoru!" He said while striking Mineta's thumbs up pose when he does something perverted successfully. This caused Yaoyorozu's face to fault.

"That's nice" was all she said in a flat tone.

"Oh come on don't be that way Yao-momo!" Kaminari said happily, trying to get her into the mood and taking the plushie off his head. Looking around he found something. "Here look."

Looking up at him she saw he had another plushie but this time it was of giant over-sized phone plugs. Before she could ask what he was getting at he had placed them around her next and the jack-end of it around her shoulder.

"Look at that. You're Jirou!" Kaminari took his phone out and took a picture. He turns his phone to show her. Yaoyorozu saw her surprised expression in the picture and thought she only barely looked like her best friend but she did let out a small laugh.

"That's better!" Kaminari said and threw his head back for a laugh.

Thinking of the hearing hero put her back into a good mood too. "I know they gave us some… trouble last night and this morning but I wish they were here." Yaoyorozu said with a small sigh while putting the plushie back in the bin.

"Yeah about that," Kaminari said with his head turned away, but Yaoyorozu could still see the sly smirk on his face, causing her to wonder. "Want to get them back for that?" Kaminari's face had a sinister smile on it.

"I don't like that look on your face Kaminari; and what do you mean?" Yaoyorozu said, taking a small, hesitant step back.

"A prank. Want to play a prank on them Yao-momo?" Kaminari's sinister smile didn't waiver.

"What kind of prank? I've never done one before so I'm not sure. Please stop smiling like that Kaminari. It's scaring me."

"Oh, sorry." Kaminari said in his usual tone and his face turning back to normal so quickly it took Yaoyorozu a second to gather herself.

"Better?"

"Better, now tell me what you're thinking."

"Well my idea is we play a prank on them for causing us so much trouble. What do you say?"

What kind of prank Kaminari? I don't want to hurt anyone… or trick them into doing or wearing anything." Yaoyorozu added the last bit as memories of Kaminari's and Mineta's last prank on her and the other girls at the sports festival came to mind. The two boys had tricked them into wearing cheerleader uniforms. It no longer bothered her, but the memory did still linger.

"I didn't mean anything like that," Kaminari said while waiving his hands and shaking his head back-and-forth. "I was thinking we go to a photo-booth and take some suggestive pictures together to mess with them." Kaminari said as he pointed to a photo-booth behind him with his thumb.

"Su-suggestive pictures?" Yaoyorozu's face reddened at the words, and unease coming over her.

"Don't worry! Nothing like that. I meant some pretend couple-like things make it look like we're a couple and leaving them in places we know they'll find them but not anyone else."

"Oh." Was all Yaoyorozu said. She was relieved that he didn't mean anything perverted, and the idea did some like fun.

"Yeah, nothing Minoru-like, just some good harmless, but annoying, fun. I figure you know Jirou as well as I know him, so it'll be easy to think of where they'd go and leaving the pictures for them to find. What do you say Yao-momo?"

Yaoyorozu thought about it for a minute. She liked Jirou, truly but she was still annoyed at her behavior from last night onward, so the idea of "messing" with her sounded like fun. Plus it would have the added bonus of causing some light-hearted torment on Mineta and the thought of him being in any kind of disarray was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"You know what Kaminari? That _does_ sound like fun. No one is getting hurt, and it'll only be those two that see so why not? Let's get them!" Yaoyorozu said with her hands in fists and smiling with excitement. She will be pulling her first-ever prank. What a happy day!

"YES! Way to go Yao-momo!" Kaminari shouted happily, with a big smile. He reached forward and grabbed her hand; practically dragging her to the photo-booth in his excitement.

When they got to the machine Kaminari bent down to see how much money it took. "Oh sweet it only takes a dollar for four pictures."

Yaoyorozu reached for her purse to get a dollar for the machine but Kaminari had already put his dollar in and got into the machine, beckoning her to join him, padding the seat next to him.

Once she got into the machine Yaoyorozu immediately noticed how cramped it was. She and Kaminari had barely any space separating them. She was beginning to regret this decision.

"OK Yao-momo what do you want to do?" Kaminari speaking jogged her out of her thoughts.

"Uuh? I don't know. I didn't think this far ahead heh, heh," Yaoyorozu let out a small, nervous laugh, feeling a little embarrassed at not knowing what do to next. It was an odd feeling for her. Not having her actions planned ahead.

"OK no problem we can do it. I haven't pressed the start button and the timer says we have three minutes to decide on our poses." Kaminari said nonchalantly. He was far more used to these things than she was.

"OK real quick Yao-momo let's go over some poses we can do. Only have three minutes to come up with four poses to prank our friends with."

"Four poses we know they'll believe," Yaoyorozu specified just so she could feel like she was contributing. Prank wouldn't work if it didn't fool them right?

"Yeah right, good thinking." Kaminari agreed looking down with his chin in his hand, clearly thinking himself.

While he was thinking Yaoyorozu started thinking too. What kind of poses should they take? A beeping sound causing them to look up and they saw that their timer was almost done. They had ten seconds before the machine started taking pictures.

"Aw shoot we took too long!" Kaminari shouted in annoyance. "Let's just wing it and see if we can come up with anything."

"I'm sure we can. It can't be that hard," Yaoyorozu said reassuringly.

They were wrong. The four pictures were terrible. The first one was of them just sitting there. In the second one they had dumb looks on their faces. Eyes staring straight ahead and Kaminari's mouth just slightly hanging open. Third was of them moving so their picture was blurred. The fourth they both had their eyes closed.

Looking them over both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu shook their heads. "That was a disaster" Kaminari said throwing them into the trash.

"Not a single good one," Yaoyorozu added.

"OK let's try that again but first we come up with some ideas. Have any?" Kaminari said shaking off their first failed attempt.

Thinking Yaoyorozu came up with an idea. "We could just sit closely together. With your hand on my shoulder?" She wasn't entirely sure so her suggestion came out more like a question.

"Yeah that can work but it's kinda bland. How about that and a couple of us hugging? You OK with that?" Kaminari turned to look at her during that part, his face showing curiosity.

"Hugging like how?" Yaoyorozu kept her face straight but wanted Kaminari to be clear first. She knew her friend wouldn't try anything with her but she wanted to know what he was planning so as to go along or stop it.

"You know, like a 'normal' hug," Kaminari tried to explain but was having a hard time. "Like, you know, yesterday… when Midnight caught us." Kaminari turned away, blushed at the mention of their teacher.

"Yes, I suppose that would help." Yaoyorozu agreed, turning away, also blushing at the memory.

"That and maybe one of your back to my chest with my arms around you, like from that 'Titantic' movie," Kaminari suggested. "But with your arms closer together and maybe your hands on my arms. Just in case Jirou or Minoru have seen it."

"Those are good ideas Kaminari. Oh and maybe one of us forehead-to-forehead. Looking at each other. I'm sure that would get them." Yaoyorozu came up with the suggestion on the spot. Thinking about how much it would annoy the diminutive boy made her very happy.

"Hey great thinking Yao-momo! That'll get to Jirou alright. It might even be a bit funny since you're taller than me." Kaminari agreed enthusiastically with a big smile on. He laughed a little bit at the height difference.

Only when he mentioned it did Yaoyorozu realize she was a little bit taller than the blond boy. She shuffled a little uncomfortable at it. She knew it was silly but she was always somewhat embarrassed at her size. Even with heroines like Mt. Lady and the dragon hero, Ryukyu out there she still felt somewhat odd about it. The two heroines actual heights were closer to what normal women were didn't help. Being a 5'8" girl was not normal and she didn't know why she was so tall but it made her feel self-cautious sometimes. The only woman that can pull off being this tall was the one teacher Yaoyorozu didn't want to talk to. After today and yesterday she did not want to ask the 5'9" Midnight for tips.

"And that makes four pictures! OK you ready to do this right Yao-momo?" Kaminari asked already holding the door open for her.

"Oh yes thank you Kaminari." Yaoyorozu hastily got in as Kaminari put the money into the machine again and took his seat next to her.

This time Kaminari didn't waste any time and pressed the button and while the timer started to count down from ten, he moved close to Yaoyorozu and put his arm around her with his hand resting lightly on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

When she was close he whispered, "After this one let's do the one where your back is to my chest OK?"

"OK, and then we do the forehead-to-forehead."

"Got it."

With that agreement the timer finished and the first picture was taken without issue. When they got to the back-to-chest they had a miscue with her arms out and his hands hitting the side of the machine.

"Crap! We lost one." Kaminari said in a whisper-shout.

"Kaminari, language." Yaoyorozu chastised him, looking back.

"Fine, sorry, let's try again quickly. Put your arms together on your chest."

Doing as he instructed Yaoyorozu did so, and then she felt his arms circle torso, right below her own arms, and pull her into his chest. Once again Yaoyorozu felt how strong his arms were. She also felt how solid and comfortable his chest was.

" _Hmm this is nice,_ " Yaoyorozu thought to herself, closing her eyes, but then opened them again at the thought. " _Why do I keep thinking this_?!" she mentally scolded herself.

Luckily for her Kaminari didn't seem to notice. He was still thinking about how to pull the prank off successfully. "OK that was a good one Yao-momo. Let's do the forehead one before the timer runs out." He said this quietly for some reason. Barely above a whisper.

Remaining silent Yaoyorozu nodded and moved to sit up, planning to turn around. Unfortunately Kaminari had forgotten to remove his arms so when she tried to turn she ended up having less room than she anticipated and moved her head to face Kaminari at the same time he turned to look at her. This caused their cheeks and the corners of their mouths to slightly touch.

They froze for a moment as what happened sunk in and in that moment the timer went off and took the picture, causing the two to shout and back away.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Yao-momo! I didn't mean to hang on I swear!" Kaminari pleaded as he backed into the side of the machine to get as far away from her as he could.

"Oh my goodness I-I, I don't know what just happened!" Yaoyorozu said, her face going redder than her costume and she clasped her face again, looking down at her feet from her seat.

I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do that." Kaminari said again, this time more subdued and collected.

"I know Kaminari I know! I… let's just pretend it didn't happen." Yaoyorozu said still not looking up. She was embarrassed but knew it was an accident and nothing had actually happened. Kaminari knew too, so why were they so embarrassed by it?

"Let's check the pictures. Maybe that can help us forget." She suggested getting up from her seat to exit the booth, starting to sound like her usual self again.

"O-ok if you say so." Kaminari said as he followed her. He didn't sound so sure but was happy and thankful she knew it was an accident. He didn't want the rest of the trip to be awkward or for her or want to leave early.

Looking at the pictures they found them to be the exact opposite of their first attempt. The first one did look bland like Kaminari said it would, but it was a "good" kind of bland. The two of them just sitting them happily was innocent enough to work. The second was their failed one and it just had their arms out. Their faces were completely obscured. The third one was great. They looked like a couple just relaxing together. With Yaoyorozu's eyes closed she looked so content. Kaminari's more genuine smile made him looks like a caring boyfriend, holding his sleeping girlfriend.

It was the fourth picture that was both the best of the bunch and the most real. The camera had captured the moment of their cheeks and lips touching and before they had realized what had happened so their faces still had that happy and content looks. Kaminari's lidded eyes looking at her with her eyes closed and the rose color of her cheeks made them look not only like a couple but one of those couples on a book cover. They looked in love.

"Wow," They both said in unison. They weren't expecting the final picture to come out _that_ good.

"We lucked out the machine got this before we reacted huh?" Kaminari said to Yaoyorozu, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Yes we did. Although I think it came out _too_ good."Yaoyorozu agreed in awe.

"How do you mean?" Kaminari asked, looking at her this time, face clearly confused.

"I mean I don't think Kyoka would buy this. Mineta sure, but I just don't see her falling for this." Yaoyorozu said to Kaminari, taking her eyes off the picture too.

"Hmm," Kaminari made a sound and face Yaoyorozu wasn't sure if he liked what she said or not but she didn't mean to offend him.

"Yeah probably not. That and I don't know if we want anyone to see that picture. I mean you just know they're going to go on and on about it even more than last night." Kaminari both conceded her point and made one of his own.

"Oh shoot you're right! I guess that means we'll have to use the first and third one. Will they be enough?" Yaoyorozu asked her more experienced prank-oriented friend.

"Oh sure they will! You take the first one for Jirou as she'll be more likely to believe that one. I'll take the third for Minoru. I bet all the balls on his head will pop off at once when he sees it!" Kaminari clenched his fist and pulled his elbows down at the thought, breaking into a huge smile.

Yaoyorozu had a small smile of her own at the thought. Seeing all of the small boy's "balls" explode off his head at once would be amusing. More importantly the shock of their accidental "kiss" had worn off and now the two of them were back to normal. This made the young girl happier than anything.

Their good moment was interrupted by the sound of Kaminari's stomach growling.

"You're hungry again? We had breakfast not too long ago?" Yaoyorozu said as she put the pictures into her purse. She was shocked at hearing her friend be hungry again.

"I'm a teenage guy Yao-momo! I need my protein and I just remembered I need to conquer the 'Mega-Ultra-Supreme-Jumbo Burger!" Kaminari said this while closing his eyes and wagging his finger at her in a smug manner causing her to roll her eyes.

"Ugh I can't believe you still want to eat that… abomination" She refused to call it food in any manner.

"I do and I'm hungry so what do you say? Want to watch me win the contest and win us a prize?" Kaminari said, opening his eyes and striking a pose with an even smugger expression.

"I'd roll my eyes but I'm afraid they'd get stuck in my head," Yaoyorozu told him, with a smile.

"I'm not hearing a 'no."

Sighing she took a deep breath before replying. "OK but promise me one thing Kaminari. Promise you won't force yourself to finish if you get full."

"Promise now let's go!" Kaminari said before turning around beckoning her to follow him with his arm over his head.

Letting out s small laugh Yaoyorozu followed him to the restaurant.


	12. The King and the Burger

**(A/N) Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Today is my birthday too BTW so a review would be the perfect birthday gift ;D**

Yaoyorozu watched in awe and disgust at the group of people around Kaminari while he ate the abomination in burger form. Apparently Kaminari was still popular from the sports festival. His shocking of everyone and his opponent in the knockout round not supposed to be there garnered him many fans. Kaminari, of course, enjoyed the attention. The only thing he enjoyed more was the burger he was eating.

" _That's not food_ ," Yaoyorozu thought to herself while she ate some of the salty fries she had ordered. She wasn't even that hungry but every time she smelled fries she had to eat some. Even though the contest burger looked disgusting, the fries were delicious. They were thick, dark brown and had a lot of salt. They tasted so good that not even the sight of the unholy burger could affect them.

"You can do it dude! Almost there!" One of Kaminari's fans who had a lizard tail quirk. He encouraged him while patting him on the back with one green hand.

"Yeah man! You're over half way there and you have ten minutes left. YOU GOT THIS!" Said another fan. This fan was a girl their age with a quirk that made her look like a cat, but only with the cat-like tail, eyes, and nose.

Kaminari only nodded as he ate. Yaoyorozu was happy he didn't talk while his mouth was full. How he was able to fit the burger into his mouth? It had more toppings than words in its name. The "Mega-Ultra, something-something burger" Yaoyorozu couldn't remember the whole thing. She hoped she could forget it after today.

"Anymore fries missy?" The restaurant owner had come over.

"No thank you. I don't think I could eat anymore after watching… this," she gestured to the people while Kaminari ate.

"Alright but don't let this get to you. It'll be over soon. Your boyfriend may actually finish the thing. Haven't seen that in a while." The owner said while looking at the "show."

Yaoyorozu felt her temple twitch at the owner thinking she and Kaminari were a couple. Instead of voicing this complaint she decided to change the subject.

"What will Kaminari get if he wins this contest?" She finished her fries at this question.

"Your picture taken and added to the hall of fame and plastered on the website. That and a lifetime 10% discount at any of our world-wide locations." The owner said puffing his chest out with pride and pointing to a wall that was warded off by red velvet rope with people's faces on it. The wall was only barely half filled. Yaoyorozu didn't recognize anyone's face on the wall, except for the pro hero Fatgum. No surprise he was able to finish it. The only thing every picture had in common was that they all had some sauce on their faces.

"Yeah old Fatgum finished the burger in record time. Still took him five whole minutes and for him that's something of a record in and of itself." The owner gave out a hearty laugh at that. "He's actually eaten the entire burger several times but he's only on the wall once. No repeats." Yaoyorozu was about to say something when the crowd got extremely loud.

"GO, GO, GO!'

"HE'S DOING IT! HE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"SHOW THAT BURGER WHO THE BOSS IS KAMINARI!"

Looking over Yaoyorozu saw Kaminari vigorously chewing as he tried to finish the burger as quickly as he could. Looking at the timer she saw he had five minutes, fifty-seconds left.

"Kaminari slow down! You have almost six minutes left." Yaoyorozu told her friend worried he might choke.

Shaking his head so hard Kaminari unintentionally sent some of the sauces from his face to the floor and some on his fans. No one seemed too noticed though, as he kept eating as quickly as he could.

"Haha! Don't worry Missy, he's just going for a record. Your time is also put in the Hall. He won't beat Fatgum's five minutes, but I doubt anyone will ever beat that. He may end up with the number two spot though." The owner told her, while putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Yaoyorozu didn't know how to react to this so she let it play out. Sure enough Kaminari finished the burger with five minutes, thirty-two seconds left.

"BAM! Take that burger!" Kaminari shouted happily while clapping his hands together and throwing them into the air triumphantly, causing all the on-lookers to start howling even louder than before. They were so loud that Yaoyorozu had to cover her ears. Even the owner got annoyed this time.

"OK that's it! Enough! I know you lot are happy but keep it down! The poor girl's ears are hurting and you're driving away my customers! Finish your meals please!"

This got everyone to sheepishly quiet down and return to their tables. Everyone mumbling an apology. Some to Yaoyorozu, some to him, and some just in general. Kaminari was more direct.

"Sorry about that man. Got a little carried away." Kaminari gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're fine kid you weren't a problem. They got a little too excited. Now you ready for your picture to be taken?" The owner said while walking back behind the counter and grabbing his digital camera.

"You bet! Even got my quote all ready too!" Kaminari said with his big smile.

"That's good. Most people don't have one or forgot it after finishing."

"I can imagine. I want 'I'm still hungry,' for my quote. Please and thank you."

"Sorry kid, that's taken by Fatgum." The owner pointed to the wall while he said this.

"What?! No way!" Kaminari shouted sadly running up to the wall to see. "Aw nuts he did." Kaminari slumped over the red velvet rope.

While this is all happening Yaoyorozu is watching from the table.

"I'm just going to wait outside Kaminari," Yaoyorozu pointed to the outside a little ways away from the restaurant at a bench under a tree.

"Yeah that's a good idea Yao-momo. Sorry about all this, but I want it to be perfect. I hope you don't mind." Kaminari looked over to her and gave a apologetic look. Yaoyorozu was happy that he was considering her feelings as it felt like he wasn't when he was eating the abomination pretending to be a burger.

"Yes it's fine Kaminari. Don't worry. I'll be outside. With a glass a of water if that's alright?" Yaoyorozu turned to the owner hoping he would give her a take out cup of water.

"You got it Missy," He got up and gave her a large glass of water. After thanking him she turned to leave and the last thing she heard before the door closed was the owner saying, "Let's make this quick kid. You don't want to keep your cute girlfriend waiting."

Signing with both annoyance at that final comment and relief to be out of there, Yaoyorozu walked to the bench and took a seat. She was pleasantly surprised to find no one else around. She wanted a little peace and quiet.

"I don't know how that happened but I'm glad it's over," Yaoyorozu said to herself and taking a sip of her water, wanting to make it last. "Kaminari I wish you listened to me and didn't go overboard with that burger. Please be done soon."

No sooner had she said this than she felt a ominous presence behind her. Turning to see what it was she saw a tall man in a light blue hoodie with a picture of the main Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku on it, which really didn't fit the type of man wearing it.

He was a tall, lean man with light tan skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length, blonde hair that he kept covered with a plain looking baseball cap along with the hood of his hoodie. His face was long with sunken cheeks and a pointed chin. The thing that caught Yaoyorozu's eye the most however, was the set of three vertical scars over his left eye. They were obviously from some fight he must have had in the past.

"Excuse me miss." His voice was deep and carried so much weight and power in it that all Yaoyorozu could do was remain silent.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard you say the name 'Kaminari'. Would that name belong to a boy your age named 'Denki' by any chance?" The menacing man finally finished.

Yaoyorozu didn't know how to respond. She wasn't even sure if she _could_ respond. The man had done nothing but ask her a question but his presence was causing her such a paralyzing fright.

She didn't know how long she took to reply but it must have been too long for the man as he pressed her again. "Miss, did you hear me? Should I repeat my question?" He didn't sound mad or annoyed, but his voice just had a menacing feel to it that Yaoyorozu instinctually started to back away. She had forgotten about her water, and bumped into it, knocking it over, spilling the water on the ground.

" _Ba-bump_! " There was a loud bumping sound coming from the hooded stranger. It sounded so terrifying it made the man's voice sound normal in comparison.

"I'm sorry about your water Miss. Perhaps I could get you another one?" The man offered in what she assumed he meant in a kind manner, but the bumping sound coming from him made her think otherwise.

He reached out to her, causing her to back away and hold her arms up in obvious fear that the man stopped his movement, but the sound, it just got louder and more frantic.

" _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bum_ p!" It was the most terrifying sound Yaoyorozu had ever heard and she had been attacked by villains more times that most pro heroes. The chainsaw nomu made the scariest sound she had ever heard up till today. This man and his fear inducing sound, made her almost _miss_ that derange nomu.

"Miss are you OK?" The man asked backing away and standing up straight, but that, combined with his "ba-bump" sound had the opposite effect of calming her down. Was that his quirk? An ability to induce fear in someone? Yaoyorozu thought. What a truly vile quirk. Even if it wasn't his quirk Yaoyorozu knew she was too afraid to move and she didn't know what to do, and that just made her even more afraid.

"Miss, did you hear me?" While she was thinking the mysterious man spoke to her again. She must have taken longer contemplating than he was willing to wait for.

"Perhaps I was too far away." He was already looming over her but now he was bending down slightly to get closer to her, bringing the life-threatening "ba-dump" sound with him, and his terrifying face as well.

"Let me try again." He said while taking his hood down and allowing Yaoyorozu to see his face entirely, making her so frightened she couldn't speak or move. She was completely at this man's mercy.

" _Ah man that took more time than I thought it would but thankfully it's done_." Kaminari thought to himself as he walked out of the restaurant. Happy he finally had his picture and quote taken. He was annoyed that his first idea of "I'm still hungry" was taken by the pro hero Fatgum, and his second choice of "Burger Lord" was taken too. Even his third choice of "Devourer of Burgers" was already used by someone who Kaminari was sure was either someone with some sort of shark quirk or an actual shark that had a quirk. He looked like it could have gone either way with his shark-like head and teeth, and black eyes, but the human mannerisms with an ecstatic thumbs up and twirling his shirt above his head.

Finally Kaminari settled on "Feed. Me. MORE!" and he was happy he thought about it. He liked that more the other choices. He liked his first choice the most but this was a close second. He just wished he finished faster as he felt guilty at having to make Yaoyorozu wait.

" _Where is Yao-momo? She said she'd be out he-_ " Kaminari didn't finish his thought as he rushed to where he saw Yaoyorozu and some guy in a light blue hoodie. He didn't know the details but judging from the way she was backing up and his leaning into her personal space, as well as her panicked expression, told him she needed his help.

When he reached them he roughly grabbed the guy by his shoulder to turn him around, "Back off buddy before I-!" Kaminari didn't finish his sentence. When he saw the man's face he stopped cold and just stared in disbelief.

Yaoyorozu had never been happier to see Kaminari who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He grabbed the man and turned him around, getting his horrifying gaze off of her. That terrible "ba-bump" sound was still going but without his penetrating eyes on her, she could move again. Those eyes! They were on Kaminari now!

Looking up she saw the man now fixating his gaze on Kaminari now, who was just standing there with a face of utter shock on it. He didn't look scared thankfully, but he did look as paralyzed as she had just been not even a minute ago.

Yaoyorozu stood up fully and was about to use her quirk to make a large metal pole to subdue the man if necessary. She didn't know what else to make when taken by surprised which is why she always seemed to default to a metal pole. Like when she, Kaminari, and the rest of the class were attacked at the USJ, or earlier this morning when Bakugo was in Kaminari's room.

She was just about to make the pole but Kaminari had acted before she could. He didn't attack the man, but instead he had hugged him. A big bear hug and he was smiling happily as the man hugged him back. Even while smiling himself he looked scary to Yaoyorozu. She may be confused at this site she was still happy that she had no more reason to be worried.

"Oh man I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in _years_ man!" Kaminari was so happy that he had happy tears in his eyes.

"I know Denki. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown so much. How have you been?" The man said this gently while placing a hand on Kaminari's head.

While this was happening Yaoyorozu watched in stunned silence, her previous fright being replaced by confusion.

"Uuh, uuh," she tried to speak but could make no words, and only confused sounds came out of her mouth. Luckily for her the sounds were loud enough to get Kaminari's attention.

"Oh right sorry about that Yao-momo!" Kaminari let go of the mysterious man that he apparently knew, and gave her an apologetic smile while putting his hand behind his head.

Going over to her he offered her hand to help her up which she took, but looked at him perplexed. Guiding her over to the man he took her hand and extended it towards the man in a handshake gesture.

"Yao-momo I want to you to meet an old family friend of mine. This is the former pro hero King." Kaminari said with pride as he spoke, but his voice got unusually quiet when he spoke the name. THE NAME! It had just sunk in. This was the infamous hero known as the "World's Strongest Man."

"Y-you can't mean _the_ King can you Kaminari?!" Yaoyorozu has rare moment of completely losing control of her emotions and practically shouted this.

"Shhhhs! Keep it down Yao-momo! If people know King were here he'd get swamped and not get to enjoy the concert." Kaminari chastised his friend while looking around panicked checking to see if anyone heard her. It appeared no one had though thankfully.

"Yes I am the King of legends, that is if you believe the Memes." The man known as King said in his usual commanding but quiet voice, he had put his hood back on while all this was going on.

"Memes" Yaoyorozu asked confused.

"You know, King memes! Like 'King doesn't do push-ups. He pushes the Earth down.' Or 'the moon has a crater on it because King used it as a sandbag.' Or 'King is the father of All Might' or my personal favorite, 'King died ten years ago, but Death itself is too afraid to tell him' The list goes on but those are the ones that came to me first." Kaminari said all this nonchalantly like it was no big deal, while King just stood there not moving, but looking at Yaoyorozu.

Normally Yaoyorozu would have asked for proof is this truly was _the_ King but she had read numerous stories of his fabled "king engine" and the horrifying sound it makes and it could paralyze even God-level threat monsters, and felt it herself she knew this was the real deal.

"Oh hey before I forget. King how did you know I was here?" Kaminari has turned back to King and asked like King were just a normal man.

"I heard someone yelling your name really loudly so I came just in case it was you. Sure enough, it was you. Were burgers are, you are there to eat them." King said with a small smile while looking at Kaminari, jabbing him in a playful manner.

"You know me too well King! I conquered the burger challenge and got my name on the wall!" Kaminari said proudly while pointing to the restaurant.

"Oh? You finished that monstrosity of a burger? The one with the overly long name that Pig God's grandson eats. What was his hero name again?" King said this while looking down to think on it.

"Wait. Fatgum is Pig God's grandson?" Yaoyorozu spoke up having remembered the chubby hero from the wall.

"Yeah! That's his name! Thanks, and yes Pig God's grandson is Fatgum. The kid doesn't like bringing that up though. Wants to stand on his own, and I respect that." King said while turning to Kaminari again.

"Your girlfriend knows her hero info Denki. How did you meet her?" This comment caused Kaminari to groan and roll his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend King"

"Why not?" King asked this like it was no big deal. This caused the two teens to stop and look at each other for a moment, as if to ask for help with this guy.

"We're just friends King. Please don't push it. We've been getting _a lot_ of hassle out of it, so please don't add to it." Kaminari said to his friend while making a "come on" gesture with his hands and arms.

"OK Denki I won't push it." King said without any emotion.

"Thanks man I appreciate it. Man today has been coming up Denki! Saw you again, won the burger challenge AND I got to see Uncle Genos too!" Kaminari was so happy at all these fortunate circumstances going in his favor that he had electricity crackling around him.

"Oh you saw Genos too? Why would he be here? He's not into these things." For the first time King had a face that wasn't calm, but of bewilderment. Yaoyorozu was surprised too. Who was this "Genos" that Kaminari knows and when did he meet him? Inside the restaurant? No, he wasn't inside for long enough for a reunion judging by how long this one was going on for.

"He's working security. He escorted me and Yao-momo here in when we first got here."

As soon as Kaminari said this Yaoyorozu remembered the security guard form before. He must have been the "uncle Genos" they were talking about.

"Ah so this concert has the former S Ranked Demon Cyborg running security does it? Well that's good to know. I waited for months to get into this concert and I don't want it canceled due to a villain attack. "King said this in passing like it was no big deal but it caused Yaoyorozu to have another freak out moment.

"Demon Cyborg? The S Class former pro hero, Demon Cyborg is your uncle?!" Yaoyorozu shouted this and practically jumped at Kaminari. "Why have you never once mentioned you're related to him Kaminari?"

Looking at her in awe since he wasn't used to her acting like this it took Kaminari a little while to get his bearings. "It never occurred to me, He's always just been my uncle Genos just like King has always been a family friend and not this man who can breathe in space."

"That's a new one." King piped up.

Yaoyorozu's head was spinning faster than a top at all this information. "I-I think I need to sit down." As she said this she had already started to sink back down to where she was sitting when King had first made himself known.

"You haven't told your girl- your friend about any of us Denki?" King asked their mutual friend.

"No, never came up and the way you all talk about it, no one would remember you guys even if I did." Kaminari confessed with a shrug.

"Perhaps you should. You know, just in case you run into Genos and more information comes out. In fact let's do that. You start telling her about all of us while I go in the restaurant to get her a large glass of water. She could use it for the excitement and the heat. That and I still need to replace the one I made her drop anyways." King didn't let Kaminari argue as he had already started towards the restaurant, leaving the two teens alone.

"Are you OK Yao-momo?" Kaminari turned to her. He looked both a little sad and amused by this turn of events.

"I'm fine but this is a lot to take in. You're related to the Demon Cyborg? I didn't know he had family.

"Yeah my Uncle Genos likes to keep things private. My whole family does. King too. They don't like getting swarmed by people. One of the down sides of being a hero." Kaminari said with a shrug.

Suddenly Yaoyorozu remembered something.

"I thought you said Genos used to work with your grandfather. Records said he never worked any kind of jobs other than hero work. How could he have done that?" Yaoyorozu wasn't accusing Kaminari of anything and she hoped he knew that. Whenever she noticed a logical inconstancy she tended to come off harsher than she means too.

You know what, that's actually a good place for me to start. The best place in fact." Kaminari stopped talking for a second to take a seat next to her before finishing. "Yao-momo let me tell you about my grandpa, Saitama."


End file.
